Of Love and War
by Patience Halliwell
Summary: Aang once again outsmarted Zuko. Lucky for him, Zuko has insurance: Katara. But as the waterbender captive spends more time with the prince, will Zuko be able to get the information he needs from her, or will his heart get in the way?
1. Insurance

Ok, we all know if Zuko was smart, he would have at least had someone hold onto Katara while he went after Aang. Well, this is what I think the ending of the episode Bato of the Water Tribe should have went. This is just a thought. Maybe it will go, and maybe it won't. Just check it out.

**Of Love and War**

**Summary: **Takes place at the end of Bato of the Water Tribe. The Avatar once again outsmarted the exiled Prince. Lucky for him, Zuko has insurance: Katara. But as the waterbender captive spends more time with the prince, will Zuko be able to get the information he needs from her, or will his heart get in the way?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Hopefully though, I will in the near future.

**Insurance**

Katara and Sokka were walking back to the abbey. They knew they had made a mistake leaving Aang by himself. There father needed them and they wanted to see him for the first time in two years, but right now Aang needed them more. He needed their support, but most of their friendship.

"We're almost there," Sokka said. He looked at his sister, who seemed to be in distress. "What's wrong, Katara?"

"I don't know," she responded. "I was just thinking about how I treated Aang before we left. I just abandoned him. I don't even know if I deserve to be his friend anymore." It was true. She felt like she had betrayed Aang. How could she expect him to take her back? The worst thing was that she loved him. She couldn't bear to be without Aang, but then why was she so quick to desert him? She was brought out of thought when she felt Sokka's hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Katara. He could never stay mad at you." Katara smiled at her brother's words. He was right. Aang wouldn't be cross with her. They were family. "Come on. We better hurry before it gets dark."

Suddenly, the ground started to shake under them. It felt like a small earthquake, but it couldn't be. Earthquakes were too rare to happen in this particular area because no tectonic plates met underneath. They looked up and saw trees being plowed down as something made its way towards them. When the trees in front of the two Water Tribe members fell down, they saw what was making the mess. A giant…thing was standing in front of them, sniffing the air around it. It wasn't the monster that shocked them. On top of the beast sat a woman with long, black hair with Prince Zuko and Iroh behind her.

The beast continued to sniff around for a scent. It finally stopped and pointed at Katara. Katara whipped around and yelled to Sokka. "RUN!" But it was too late. The monster whipped his tongue at Katara and hit her in the back as she attempted to escape. She fell to the ground, completely paralyzed. Sokka looked at her in horror, but all she could do was mutter to him. "Sokka, get away. Run." He listened to her and ran into the forest. The woman jumped off her pet and examined the girl.

"Wow, so this is your girlfriend?" Jun asked. "No wonder she ran away. She's too pretty for you. Should we go after the other one?" Zuko jumped to the ground and shook his head.

"No, I got what I need." He picked up Katara by the collar and shook her limp body. "Where is the Avatar?" Katara scowled at him. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer out of her. Without warning, Jun's beast started to sniff again.

"He's picking up another scent," Jun said. She reached into Katara's bag and pulled out her father's letter. "It's a map to a rendezvous for the Water Tribe Army. He's getting a new smell from this. If we follow it, we might find the Avatar." Zuko smiled at Katara and flung her over his shoulder.

"Soon, I will have the Avatar in my prison cell, and you will join him." Katara's eyes started to shake in fear as they got on the giant animal and ran through the forest.

* * *

Sokka came running into the abbey with a frantic look in his eyes. The sisters tried to calm him down as he tried to get his words out, but he couldn't make any sense out of it. Had he become that frightened? He finally saw Aang and instantly his voice returned.

"Zuko is here, and he has Katara! We have to save her!"

"I know, Sokka." With that, Aang flew into the air to search for them. He wouldn't let Zuko take away the person he love, not without a fight.

* * *

"Are we going to find him anytime today?" Zuko asked impatiently. "I'm starting to think this monster you call a tracker couldn't smell crap if it hit him in the face."

"Just be patient or I'll feed you to my so called tracker for dinner." Zuko huffed at Jun's words. He stared back at Katara. She looked so beautiful, even if she despised him. He couldn't get Jun's words out of his head. _Is that your girlfriend?_ He shook out of it. He couldn't think about her. She was the enemy. She could help her find the Avatar. She could tell him the Avatar's weaknesses. A light bulb lit in his head and he turned to his uncle.

"Uncle Iroh, if I somehow don't defeat the Avatar, I want you to take this girl back to our ship. She is our prisoner and she could be valuable to me." Iroh nodded as Zuko address Katara. "I will get everything I need out of you. You are my insurance." Katara didn't like the sound of that. _Oh God,_ she thought. _What is he going to do to me?_

* * *

And that is the end of this chapter. I don't think I have to go through the whole fight scene.I know it's short, but we already know whose going to win. So tell me what you think. Cya. 


	2. Zuko, the Complicated Prince

**Zuko, the Complicated Prince**

Katara was slowly waking up from her numb sleep. She tried to focus everything in, but the effects of sleep were still in her system. Everything appeared fuzzy, but it soon wore off as she started to move. She was surprised when she felt her fingers twitch. She had gotten all feeling back in her body. Too bad for her there was a new problem.

She looked around and took in her surroundings. The walls around her were steel and decorated with Fire Nation banners. Candles were scattered among the room. There was even a cabinet for clothes. She looked down and saw that she was sleeping on a bed. She had thought that her prison cell wouldn't be as decorated as this. She expected a steel bench and bars for a door. She finally looked up at the sound of a cough and saw the old man that was with Zuko. He gave her a polite smile and poured himself some tea.

"I see you are awake," Iroh said. "The poison should have worn off by now. I hope you slept well." Katara didn't answer him. Instead she gave him a stern look. Even though he looked harmless enough, he was still from the Fire Nation, and he was probably just as harsh. Then he reassured her. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I don't attack innocent people."

"Then why did you attack Aang?" Katara asked coldly.

"I could explain to you if you join me for a cup of tea." Katara was leery to accept his request. "I can't be that bad. I could have thrown you in a dirty cell. I still can if you like." Katara sighed and joined him at the small table. Iroh quickly poured her a cup of Ginseng Tea and she sipped it. It was perfect. She smiled and gave him a nod of thanks. "By the way, my name is Iroh. I am Prince Zuko's uncle. You may call me Uncle Iroh if you will."

"My name is Katara. Why have you brought me her?" Iroh took a sip of tea and started to explain.

"My nephew wanted to make sure that he didn't lose everything this time. Every time he fights the Avatar, he loses, so he wanted insurance I suppose. Zuko hopes that if he loses against the Avatar again that he will be able to lure the airbender back here to be captured. My nephew is a very complicated young man."

"So you brought me here against my will? Don't you think your nephew will want to torture me?" Iroh lifted his eyebrow at the young girl before him.

"I do not believe my nephew would stoop that low. He might try to scare you, but I doubt he will harm you in anyway. All we can do is see if he comes back with the Avatar. If he does, you may go free." Katara thought about Iroh's words. She hoped against all hope that Zuko would lose to Aang, even if it meant her own wellbeing.

* * *

"Damn!" That was all the exiled prince of the Fire Nation could say as he made his way back to his ship. He couldn't believe that the Avatar had defeated him again. Every time Zuko thought he had the monk, the little airbender always seemed to find a way to slip out of his hands.

This time, that pesky Water Tribe peasant had tipped over the jar of perfume and managed to fool Jun's beast, causing him to hit them both with his poison. Luckily, the poison wasn't as strong because the beast had become weak from the smell of strong perfume. They were up just as the Avatar and his friend managed to escape.

Zuko had ordered his men to meet him on the nearest harbor to him. As he walked back, he repeated one question in his mind. _How many times will he evade my traps?_

Zuko boarded the ship with a bad temper. When he saw his men doing nothing, steam came out of his mouth. The captain of the ship reported to him with caution.

"Sir, I need to talk to you about something," the captain said.

"Not now," Zuko shouted. "I want all men at their positions. The ship must leave immediately."

"Yes, but we have a problem," the captain started.

"I don't want problems! I only want solutions! Unless you have anything to help capture the Avatar, then keep your fat mouth shut!" The captain saluted and walked away from the angry prince. Then something popped into Zuko's head. _Of course, I forgot that I can use the girl to find the Avatar._ He turned around and stopped the captain. "Captain, where is the girl that Iroh brought back?" The captain faced him with a fearful look on his face.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, sir. When General Iroh brought the girl back, I told him to put her in a prison cell, but he insisted that she wouldn't be any trouble. He took her to your room and put her to bed." The captain's face grew more terrified. He could literally see the flames in Zuko's eyes when he told him the news. The captain backed away and started giving orders for departure. Zuko had better things to do.

* * *

He stomped down the steel hallways to his room. He couldn't believe that his uncle would disobey his orders, let alone would he have the nerve to put a direct enemy in his room. He finally reached his door and kicked it open. The sight he saw only intensified his rage. Uncle Iroh was sitting at a table with the girl, drinking tea as if they were old pals. Zuko blew his top.

"Uncle! I told you to put her in a prison cell, not give her a warm welcome! Do you think this is some kind of tea house?"

"Nephew, there is no need to raise your voice," Iroh insisted. "Katara is our guest. She should be treated with hospitality." Zuko marched up to Iroh and got in his face. He had never gotten this mad before.

"SHE IS A PRISONER AND SHOULD BE TREATED AS SUCH! SHE HAS NO RIGHTS ON MY SHIP!" Zuko turned to Katara and grabbed her by the wrist. Katara felt his hand squeeze her, which caused her wince in pain. She could actually feel the heat coming from his grip. "You will come with me too your room."

He dragged her deeper into the ship's hull. As he walked by two guards, he told them to open the door. Zuko pushed Katara into the room so hard that she fell to the ground. The room was bare and dark. There were some cobwebs in the corners, which meant that it had been awhile since it had been used or cleaned. Connected to the wall were chains and shackles. Zuko picked Katara off the ground and stared into her eyes with an intense look.

"If you even try to resist, my guards will burn you to a crisp." Katara decided to listen to the prince. Zuko then pushed her against the wall. He held her arms up and chained them to the wall. He then put the shackles around her ankles and backed away. He turned to his guards and ordered them to wait outside. As they left, Zuko lit a ceiling torch and glared at his prisoner, which made Katara nervous. He would get everything he needed out of this girl. She looked like she would break easily. All he would have to do was make harsh threats. "Where is the Avatar?"

"How can you even ask that?" Katara asked sternly. "You kidnap me and go fight him. Then you let him get away and ask me where he is when I've been cooped up in this junk pile for a ship. You should know which way he went." The girl had a point. How could she know where he was when she hadn't seen him for hours?

"Then where is he heading? You have to know that!"

"He's obviously not coming here. He's probably going to the last place you would look for him. If you're going to ask me questions, at least ask me ones you know I know." Zuko was starting to turn red. She was making him look like an idiot. He wouldn't have any of that. He grabbed her throat and started to squeeze. She tried to breath, but his grip was too tight.

"Don't be a smart ass. If you knew what was good for you, you would learn to use manners around a prince." He finally let go just as she was getting dizzy. When she got her breath back, he asked another question. "Tell me how to beat him. I know he has a weakness. What do I need to do to destroy him?"

"Like I would tell you?" Zuko turned around and faced her. He was getting to his boiling point.

"You will tell me. I am royalty. I am a prince."

"You aren't my prince," Katara replied. "I don't have to do a thing you say." Zuko had had it with her. He couldn't take her smart remarks anymore. The only way he was going to get any information out of her was by force. He grabbed her hand and started to squeeze. She cringed in pain, but that wasn't the worst part. His hand was getting hotter and hotter as his grip tightened. "Let go! You're hurting me!" He didn't care. He wanted her to know who was boss.

"You are my prisoner," he said emotionlessly. "I can do with you as I please. I can torture you. I can starve you. I can throw you over board with a rock tied to your feet. You are my prisoner and you will respect me." Her hand was practically on fire (no pun intended). She could feel the flame tearing through her flesh. She had too let out a scream, causing Zuko to let go. He realized what he had done. He didn't mean to hurt her that badly. He sighed and released her from her restraints. She immediately fell to the ground, clutching her burnt hand. Zuko quickly glanced and gagged. Her hand was bleeding badly and was covered in water boils. He could also smell burnt flesh. He had to get out of there. He quickly ran out without a word and left her to herself.

Katara didn't quite get it. Why did he remove her restraints? It wasn't like she was going anywhere, especially with her hand all burnt up.She could barely bare the smell. It was the pain that finally made her lose consciousness.

* * *

Yeah, that was a long one. I'm not sure how long the chapters will be. I think I did pretty good.

Sheildmaidenoferolingas: That's a long name. Sorry if I misspelled it. You're pretty funny. I like Geico too.

Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try to update as soon as I can. If you have any questions or suggestions, don't hesitate to yell. Cya.


	3. Apologies

**Apologies**

Zuko sat in his room, pondering about the young waterbender on his ship. _She must be in so much pain,_ he told himself. _How could I be so cruel? All I wanted was to find out about the Avatar. She pissed me off so much that I wanted to make sure she knew her place. How could I go so far as to hurt her like that? I'm turning into Zhoa._

That thought made him cringe. How could he compare himself to that vile beast? Zhoa was a ruthless barbarian that could never control himself no matter what he did. Then again, Zuko had just crossed that line with his prisoner. Was he turning into the barbaric firebender that everyone made him out to be?

No, he wouldn't accept that. He wouldn't let himself turn into an animal. He would hold up his honor. He promised himself he wouldn't use torture to get what he wanted with the girl, but that didn't stop the guilt. That smell made him retch, and the picture of her hand made him sick. The worst part was the look in the girl's eyes. She had so much pain in them. How could he have caused her so much pain?

"Prince Zuko," Zuko turned around to see his uncle's stern look. He knew that his uncle was upset with him about the girl. "Why would you do such a thing to a young woman? She hasn't done anything to deserve this treatment."

"I know, uncle." Iroh heard the remorse in his nephew's voice. This was the first time in a long time that Zuko sounded sorry for anything. Iroh decided to hold back the scolding this time.

"Your prisoner has awaken," Iroh continued in his natural voice, though it lacked the cheerfulness he usually had. "She won't stop crying from the burn. I can't say I blame her, but the guards are sick of it. We should do something about her hand, or it might fester into something worse. We might have to cut it off." Those words made Zuko feel worse. How could he be so brutal? He knew what he had to do.

"Let's go," Zuko said as he grabbed some bandages and a bowl of water. "I need to apologize to her." Iroh smiled as they made their way down to the prison hold. When they got to Katara's cell, Zuko took a quick glance inside. It sickened him to see her in so much pain. She was hunched over in a corner, clutching her hand and crying as if there would be no end. Zuko couldn't go in there now, not after what he did. Iroh saw this and took the bowl from his nephew, leaving him to think further about what he did.

As the door opened, Katara looked up to see if the dreaded prince had come back to torture her some more. Instead it was the old man, Iroh. He was holding a bowl of water in his hand as he approached her. Katara thought about taking the water and using the single water whip on him, but she figured he would easily overcome her. She just cowered into her corner, hoping he would leave her alone.

Iroh knelt down next to her and observed the beauty. She looked like she was only fifteen or so, and she had deep azure eyes to match her outfit. Her hair was falling out of her braids and her face was dirty, so he took a towel and started to clean it. She cringed at first but soon allowed him to care for her. She finally found her voice and asked him a horrible question.

"Am I being prepared for my death?" Iroh just laughed.

"Of course not. I just want you to look respectable. A beauty like you shouldn't be kept in a cell like this, but my nephew thinks otherwise. The least I can do is clean you up. Let me see your hand." Katara was hesitant at first, but he reassured her. "Don't worry. I promise I won't hurt you. I only want to help." She loosened up and gave him her hand slowly. He held it gently so not to hurt her anymore as he examined it. "Hmm, I'm glad I came when I did. I thought that I would have to cut it off, but I have a hunch."

He quickly grabbed the bowl of water and put it in front of her. "Just put your hand in the water and relax." Katara did as she was told and put her hand in the liquid. At first it burnt like the fire of Zuko's hand, but it soon felt soothing. She swore that the pain was going away, and she was right. She lifted her hand out of the bowl to see the water surround it. Soon the water dripped off and the burns disappeared. Iroh smiled. "It seems that you have healing powers, a skill acquired by few powerful waterbenders."

"But how?" Katara asked in confusion.

"I couldn't tell you, but I have something else you must know. My nephew is not the man you think he is. I know he hurt you, but he lost control of his temper again. I have never seen him hurt anyone over it. I suppose it is because he really wants the Avatar. Nevertheless, he is disgusted with himself about the incident."

"Then why didn't he come apologize himself?" Katara asked bitterly. "Why did he have to send his uncle in to do his job? Is he too afraid to face me?" Zuko could feel the anger build up inside of him outside the cell. He had been listening to them the whole time. He wanted to go in a yell his lungs out, but his uncle's words helped him realize the truth.

"I am afraid that he has too much guilt in his heart to look you in the eye. Give him time and he may realize his fears. Please have patience with him." Iroh left her at that. When he closed the door, he found his nephew leaning against the wall. "I had a feeling you were listening. I am going to have some tea. You can join me when you are finished with your tasks."

Zuko couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something for her. He quickly ran down the hall and gathered some blankets and a pillow. He then went to the kitchen and grabbed some soup. It took him about ten minutes to finish his errands. It took him almost five minutes to work up the courage to go into the room. He decided to unlock the door before the soup became too cold. There Katara sat glaring back at him. He ignored her eyes and laid down her new bedding. He saw that the soup had lost its heat, so he heated it with his hand and approached her.

"What do you want?" Katara asked coldly, but Zuko tried to keep his cool. He offered her the soup with a grief-stricken look.

"Here. Eat this. I'm sure you are hungry." Katara looked at the soup then Zuko. Did he really expect her to take it with gratitude? He continued to try. "Please eat it. I won't let you starve yourself." Katara's stern look started to relax. She looked at the soup again. She was hungry. She hadn't eaten in two days, and Zuko had gone through the trouble to get it for her. He couldn't be that bad.

She took the soup and sipped at it. She pulled back, burning her tongue on the hot liquid. _Great,_ Zuko thought. _All I can do is cause her pain._ He closed his eyes and stood up. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I heated it up that much. Just blow on it a little." He started walking to the door, but he stopped just as he was about to close it. "The bedding should help you stay warm. I'll check on you in a little bit." He closed the door softly and locked.

Katara couldn't believe what she had just heard. He actually said sorry. Was this really the merciless Prince Zuko she had heard so much about? His voice was so calm and caring when he talked to her, nothing like the night before. Could this really be his true side? She smiled as she ate her soup, thinking that this might not be as bad as she thought.

* * *

There you are. I feel so bad about not updating. I'm going to try to get all the stories updated this weekend. I might not get it done. I have to go look for my deer. Hunting season starts this weekend. But thank you for putting up with me.

**DarkArrowGirl:** Yay! You made my day!

**ML7:** Sorry, I'm a little crazy. The next chapters will be nicer. Well, most of them.

**Jerseygrl1246:** Don't worry. Zuko will get better. He'll start to show his soft side.

**Zukoscute2 and Monito:** Yes, Zuko is a bad boy. He's a very bad boy, but you have to love him. I know I do.

If I missed anyone, I'm really sorry. I'll try to update soon. Cya.


	4. The Conversation

**The Conversation**

Katara woke from her pleasant sleep. Well, it was a better sleep then what she had the first night she was there. Zuko had brought her a futon to sleep on and even some comfy blankets. The pillow was nice and soft so she couldn't even feel the hardness of the metal floor. That still didn't make her feel better. She was still locked away in that dirty old prison cell, and she was still a prisoner of the great Fire Nation. She had no way of escaping unless Aang and Sokka rescued her. That thought made tears form in her eyes. She hadn't seen Aang in such a long time, and she never got to apologize to him for leaving him. _He must hate me by now,_ Katara thought.

She looked over to find a tray of bread and sushi. She grabbed for it and quickly consumed it. Her curiosity told her to walk towards the door. If only it was unlocked, she could easily slip out and walk around the ship. She didn't care about escaping anymore. She just wanted to get some fresh air. She leaned against the steel door and, surprisingly, it opened. She popped her head out and, seeing there were no guards in sight, decided to take a tour.

Zuko's ship was quite large. It was probably really easy to get lost in it if one didn't know their way. Katara must have opened a dozen doors, but none seem to lead to the ship deck. _Great,_ she thought, _now I am lost._ She soon was drawn by voices. It sounded like someone was discussing strategies. She crept to the door and opened it slightly just to hear what the group was saying. She recognized Zuko and Iroh's voices, but there were others as well. It wasn't before long she found out that they were discussing a route.

"We need to find a way to lose Zhoa," Zuko said. Katara remembered Zhoa all too well. He was a heartless man that had no control over his bending skills or hunger for power. She hoped that she would never have to face that man again. "It seems he has a habit of following us to the Avatar. We can't afford anymore run-ins with him."

"Let's go to this area," a husky man suggested as he pointed. "This cluster of islands would be perfect to hide in. It would take Admiral Zhoa too long to search for us. If we had to, we could island hop."

"As grand as that sounds," Iroh stated, "Zhoa's fleet is so large that he would be able to send a ship to every island to search for us."

"How about this?" a masculine man said. "We can go into this inlet. It is far too small for an entire fleet to pass through but just small enough for one or two ships. We could move across the land while he gets his fleet through it." Zuko shook his head.

"That won't work," the prince declared. "He would be able to surround and overwhelm us. It's too risky."

"Alright," Iroh finally started. "We should go here. This island has very cold climates. We can hide the ship and walk around the island until we lose Zhoa and his men. Then we can make our way back and leave him behind. He wouldn't be able to organize his men in time to catch us."

"That's a good idea," Zuko said, "but our men might not be able to survive the climate. We wouldn't even know where to go. Besides, our little friend would slow us down."

"Hey!" Katara quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late. An officer with short, gray hair opened the door and spotted her. "Sorry, I got lost while looking for the bathroom. I'll just be on my way and…" The man grabbed the prisoner and dragged her into the meeting room. She was sorry that she was eavesdropping when she saw Zuko's furious face.

"What are you doing out of your cell? I thought I told you to stay in there!"

"Well, you can't expect me to stay in a stuffy room all the time," Katara argued. "I need some air, and I need to practice my waterbending."

"The hell if I let you practice your pathetic excuse for bending." Zuko was suddenly stopped when Iroh stepped in.

"I think we can give her a few minutes of fresh air. I can always accompany her. I don't think she'll try to escape in the open sea."

"Fine," Zuko said then turned to Katara. "If you try to escape, you will pay." Katara wasn't even listening. She was looking at the map that the men were discussing over. "What do you think you are doing?"

"How far away are we from this island?" Katara pointed to a small island in the middle of the map.

"It is none of your business!" Zuko yelled. "Get out of here!"

"I was just asking. I overheard that you had to get past Zhoa. This island would be great for outrunning him. There is a river that runs straight across this island. It has really steep cliffs, so there would be no chance of escape. It's small enough for one ship to go through."

"Very clever, young lady," Iroh said, but Zuko urged against it.

"This island's weather is too cold. I'm sure the river is frozen."

"I don't think so," Katara continued. "If it is frozen, I can bend it into liquid so we can get through. Then when Zhoa goes through, I can freeze it over. He would be stuck and out of our hair."

"I think it is a good idea," the man with grey hair said.

"I agree," the husky man said.

"We definitely could use her help," the masculine man said.

"How about it, Prince Zuko?" Katara asked. Zuko thought long and hard. If he let her on the deck, she wouldn't be able to escape over the cliffs. Plus, it was the perfect plan for leaving Zhoa behind. He turned to his crew and nodded.

"Alright, that is our plan. Set a course for that island." All the men bowed and left. Zuko quickly grabbed Katara's arm as she started to leave. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I need some air," she reminded him.

"I'll take you up. Don't even think about escaping." He led her up straight to the deck. She couldn't believe it was that easy to get to there. The whole time she was on the deck Zuko didn't take his eyes off her. It started to distract her from bending until she finally blew up.

"Why are you staring at me like that? I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't," he said coldly.

"Then why do you keep watching me? Do I have a horn growing out of my head?"

"I want to make sure you don't jump overboard." Katara laughed.

"Oh yeah. I plan to jump into the sea and hope that a whale gives me a ride to an island. Yeah, you are really bright." Zuko was starting to get irritated. "Look, can we just stop fighting for a couple of seconds and try to get along?"

"I will if you will." Katara quit streaming water and sat down next to him. She didn't know what to say to him. He was a prince, and a stubborn one at that. She finally started to talk.

"So, you are a prince."

"Thanks for telling me, Captain Obvious." Katara just ignored him and continued.

"It must be nice. You get everything you want and everyone adores you." Zuko was the one that chuckled this time.

"In case you didn't notice, I am an exiled prince. I don't get too many privileges." Katara looked at the Fire Nation Prince. He looked very serious.

"What did you do to be exiled?" Katara realized what she said when Zuko looked away. "I'm sorry. I really am. It is none of my business." Zuko got up and motioned her to follow him. He led her down the ship and into a room that looked like a guestroom.

"You can stay in the spare room for now. My room is the next door to the right. If you need anything, then just knock on my door. It only locks from the inside, so you will have your privacy. I'll come get you when we reach the island." He went into his room and locked the door behind him.

Katara inspected her room. It looked a lot nicer than that old cell. It actually had a bed and furniture. It even had a dresser. She decided not to look in it but go to sleep rather. She couldn't help think why Zuko was being so nice. She had actually had a conversation with him, one where they weren't yelling at each other. She couldn't help wonder why. Was he warming up to her? Was he trying to get something from her? She didn't care. She had a warm bed to sleep in. Her thoughts soon drifted into the dream world as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Sorry, everyone. I pretty much died for about a month, but I came back to life, kind of like Zuko in the last episode. I better not make any promises about updating. I have some reviews to answer thought.

Thanks to **Miss Divine** and **Ambehawk**.

**Zuko's Girl:** Thanks for the comment. I know a lot of people have a hard time making that switch. You made my day thought. Katara has a new room. Sorry for not blowing up the cells, but she might have to (or be willing to) sleep somewhere else (hint, hint). I'm so evil. ; )

**Ktoe: **That's ok. I don't nee a cookie, but I'll give you the next chapter as soon as I can. How's that?

Anyways, I'll have the next chapter soon.

Zuko: You shouldn't lie like that.

Katara: Yeah, you just said you weren't making any promises.

Patience: Since when did you start telling me what to do? I'm the author. And why are you talking to me?

Zuko: Maybe I should blow you up instead.

Katara: And what's with "willing to"? Are you crazy?

Patience: Yes. Your point is?

Zuko: So, Ktoe says that I'm not covered. Does that mean I'll get soak-n-wet when it storms?

Katara: For the last time, you need insurance.

Zuko: I got you.

Katara: I'm not that kind of insurance. It means that I'm a back-up plan. I can't believe you.

Zuko: So, I'm not covered? Damn it! I'm burning Geico down to ashes!

Katara: Settle down, you idiot!

Patience: Anyways, I'll be going now. Ktoe, thanks for the laugh. I hope it's ok if I used some of your words. I thought I would get you to laugh too. Cya everyone.


	5. Frozen Evasion

**Frozen Evasion**

Katara was sleeping in her cabin when she was jolted to awareness. She tried to focus everything into view and then realized what was going on: They had reached the frozen island.

Katara had just finished getting dressed when someone knocked on her door. "Come in," she said politely. She was surprised to see it was Zuko who had beckoned her. It was still strange to her how he acted when he was with her. Before, he would come bursting in without a second thought, but now he would be polite and knock. That wasn't the only difference. He had invited her to eat with him. He would also let her walk around the ship to get exercise, making sure he was always the one to escort her. Why was he acting this way?

Her thoughts were interrupted by his calm voice. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," she answered quietly as she blushed. Zuko had come in with a robe on instead of his usual armor. He looked like an ordinary man with that kind look in his eyes. It almost scared her, but a part of her liked it. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Zuko said. "Zhao has caught up to us faster than we expect. We will have to put the plan into motion now. Can you handle it?" Katara looked out her window at the island before her. It was completely frozen, but she knew she could do it. She nodded and smiled. "Good, let's go up on deck."

* * *

Admiral Zhao watched the ship in front of him head towards the island through his periscope with a smile. He couldn't believe that Zuko was stupid enough to go into a frozen river of ice. It was almost too easy for Zhao.

"Admiral," the captain on the ship said. "What are your orders? Should we pursue him?" Zhao turned to him and chuckled.

"The passage they are heading through is too small for more than one ship to pass through at a time. It is also icy and shallow, and the sides are too high for an escape. They will have to use firebending to burn through it. This ship will follow them and capture them in the middle. If he should get through, we will have five of our ten ships waiting for him. I'll meet you on the other end." The captain bowed and went to give the orders as Zhao continued to watch Zuko. "You will be mine, Prince Zuko."

* * *

The ship had made its way into the mouth of the river. As they went down the river farther, the cliffs got steeper and closer together, and the water got colder. If they made one wrong move, they would hit the rock wall and it would be all over. For about five miles, the water was fine. Then the water turned into sheer ice. Katara came up to the front of the ship and breathed. She then waved her hands and all the ice in front of her for about five miles turned to water. After she was done, she collapsed into Zuko's arms, which startled her a little.

"It's alright," he said calmly. "Don't push yourself. We'll get some of the men to help you on the next chunk." She nodded and got to her feet. Each chunk of ice was turned into water. Halfway through the gorge, a soldier yelled for a ship. Behind them about two miles away was a Fire Nation ship, and it was gaining distance fast. Katara, seeing that all the ice was cleared in front, quickly went to the back of the ship. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and turned the water surrounding the pursuing ship behind them into ice. She made sure the ice was solid before walking back to the front.

"We need to hurry before they get out," Katara said weakly. Zuko was amazed at the fifteen year old. Zuko wasn't even that talented when he was her age. He admired her for her power and spirit.

The rest of the way was smooth sailing. The crew was celebrating about their victory when Iroh interrupted. "We have company, nephew." He pointed ahead to five ships sitting at the mouth of the river, ready to attack. Zuko looked through his periscope and spotted Zhao standing on the middle ship with a smug smile on his face.

"Damn, I thought we left him behind." He turned to Katara and frowned. "It was a good plan, but it didn't work." Katara scowled back at him and waved her hands.

"I haven't failed yet," she said as she sent a wave to the ships in front of her. They all were lifted up with the water. Katara finally blew out at the water, causing the ships to freeze on the giant wave. She left a small passageway of water for Zuko's ship to slip by. By the time she was finished, she was completely out of energy. Zuko caught her again and smiled at her.

"That was amazing," he said in awe. Katara smiled as he held her. After awhile, they realized what they were doing and separated. They were both blushing when Zuko spoke again. "Can you stand?" Katara nodded and got up.

Zhao was on fire. He decided to jump onto the ice and get as close as he could to the ship. He then blasted a fireball straight at Zuko, sending the prince into the water. Zhao was satisfied until he heard another splash. Katara had jumped in after the firebender. Zhao, knowing not to mess with her, decided to go back to his ship and help his men get it out.

Katara wasn't used to the freezing temperature; her body almost went into shock when she jumped into the ocean. She soon regained her senses and dove in again. She finally spotted Zuko's unconscious body sinking to the bottom. She dove for him and grabbed him, hoping she could save him in time. With one hard kick, she swam to the surface and gasped for air. She swam to the ship and handed Zuko to a man on the rope ladder. He came back down and grabbed her too. The next sight made Katara's blood run cold, if it wasn't already frozen.

Zuko was lying motionless on the deck. He looked so pale, and his skin was colder than the water she was just in. She listened for his breath and then did something she thought she would never do. She performed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. It only took a few breaths to cuase Zuko to cough up water. He looked at the shivering Katara as a smile formed on his face.

"Thank God that you two are alive," Iroh said as they were covered with blankets. "We better get you inside." Zuko turned to Katara with gratitude.

"Thanks for saving me. Why did you save me?"

"I couldn't just let a prince die, could I?" Katara smiled as she tried to get up. She soon fell back to her knees. She was far too weak from bending and swimming to walk. Zuko looked at her with concern. He knew he had to get her into a warm room soon, or her body could start to shut down. He picked her up in his strong arms and carried her into the ship's hull. "I'm sorry," Katara said as she blushed.

"Don't be," Zuko said softly. "Just get some rest." Zuko looked down and saw that Katara had already fainted in his arms. _She must be weaker than I thought,_ he thought. _No, she isn't weak at all. She helped save my life. Thank you, Katara._

* * *

Wasn't that sweet? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to be better about it.

Zuko: That's what you said last time, and the time before that, and the time before that.

Patience: Be quiet. Weren't you trying to destroy Geico?

Zuko: I got bored. Now I can harass you.

Katara: Don't be mean. She could kill you right now if she wanted to.

Patience: Why not? (Takes a sakabatou and hits him over the head)

Katara: Oh my God! I was only joking!

Patience:It's ok. I only knocked him out. See? I used the dull side. Anyways, here is my review block.

**Zukos Girl:** I'm sorry I didn't blow up Katara's cell. How many times have you told me how to spell Zhao? Probably about a hundred by now. I'm sorry. I'll try to get it right. But you gave me a good idea. Thanks.

**Zuko Lover: **That's ok. I'm not the best at giving personalities to my characters. I'll try harder. I want to read your story, so next time sign in so I can go to your profile and check it out.

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **I just had to give you feedback because of your comment. I would like to let you know that I am not weird. I'm just a psychotic, demented little freak. HaHaHa!

**Miss Divine:** Yes, I wasn't sure how to make the transition from Zuko being mean to nice. I guess you could say he has mood swings, at least that's what I think. I want to keep him in character but also show a sensitive side of him.

**Lena:** Don't worry. I've been told a million times that I spell Zhao wrong. I don't know why. My computer is messed up so it doesn't pick it up. I'll try to spell it right from now on.

**Jerseygrl246:** Yes, I had to move her. I really didn't want to blow up her cell. She might get moved again. (hint, hint.)

**ML7: **Don't worry. You weren't too harsh. I suck at updating on time. Please be patient. I'll try to update soon, maybe even this weekend.

**Ktoe: **Yeah, I watch tennis once in awhile. I saw that when he was yelling at the ref. I laughed so hard when I read your review and remembered it. Thanks for giving the good idea for having an ending conversation between me, Zuko, and Katara. I didn't think it was great before, but you made me laugh so hard that I had to. Thanks again.

Also, thanks to **Princess of stars**,** DarkArrowGirl**,** DannyPhantom'sChik**,** Monito**,** Warm-Ice**,** Zukoscute2**,and **Bloodress**. I'll try to update soon. My parents are going to be gone for 4 days, so I will have plenty of time to screw off.

Patience: Katara, how is he doing?

Katara: He'll be out for awhile.

Patience: He better be up for the next chapter.

Katara: How could you be so inconsiderate?

Patience: Because I'm a psychotic, cold-hearted, demented little freak.

Katara: Of course.

Patience: Well, I'll cya soon. Enjoy the wait.


	6. Warming Up

**Warming Up**

Zuko looked over the sleeping Katara. She looked so miserable in her bed. He wanted to do something to stop her suffering, but he was just a prince. That was exactly the point. He was the prince of the Fire Nation. He should have been able to do anything, but he felt helpless as he looked down on the girl that saved his life.

It had been two days since the run-in with Zhao and his men. After Katara had lost consciousness, Zuko carried her to his room and sat her in his bed. Iroh had told him he should get some rest, but Zuko had refused. He wanted to stay by Katara's side until she woke up. He couldn't tell his uncle why he felt this way. He could barely figure out why he was doing this to himself. He just felt that he had to.

After warming up by the fire, he noticed that Katara's tan skin had turned white. He felt her head. She had a high fever, and she was sweating profusely. Her body was ice cold, but Katara kept breathing heavily from the throbbing in her head. They called in a healer and had her looked at. He told them that she had a bad cold and she would get over it. He advised Zuko to change her into some warm cloths and keep her bed, keeping her body warm and her head cold.

Zuko had stayed by Katara's side the whole night and next day. He wanted her to wake up or say something or give him some sign that she was alright, but she just laid there. He continued to wipe the sweat from her face and change the cloth on her head.

Just after the cook brought in some hot soup and tea, Katara's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room and immediately spotted Zuko sitting at her side. She had to ask herself why he was sitting there. He looked so tired and worried. _Did he stay up all night or something? Wait, I'm in his room, and my clothes have been changed. What's going on?_ Katara tried to sit up, but Zuko forced her back down.

"Don't move," he said demandingly. "You need to rest. Do you remember what happened?" She nodded and then without warning sneezed. It wasn't a huge sneeze, just a small, cute achoo. Zuko smiled at the weak waterbender. "You caught a cold. You shouldn't dive into cold waters."

"Well," Katara said as she sat up, "you shouldn't fall into the water. It was your fault." She was waiting for the argument to start, but it didn't. Zuko kept his cool for some reason. It made her wonder. She gave him a worried look and felt his forehead. "Are you sure you aren't sick?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked annoyingly. Katara just smiled back at him and shook her head. He handed her a bowl of soup and a spoon. "Here. You should drink this. It will warm you up." Katara thanked him and started to eat it slowly. She didn't really want to burn her mouth, but the liquid slid down her throat smoothly and warm every inch of her body. In fact, she had to remove a sheet to keep herself cool, but Zuko pulled it back up. "You have to keep your body warm." Katara couldn't help but wonder why Zuko was being so nice to her, but another question came up.

"Uh, Zuko, how did I get into these clothes?" She looked down and noticed that the clothes were red and baggy like pajamas. She guessed they were his girlfriends, but she was wrong.

"I had to change your wet clothes, so I gave you my pajamas. I'm sorry." He started to blush when he told her this, but she really wasn't angry at him. It was strange, but she felt as if she were beginning to like him. He finally got up and walked to the door. "Please get some rest. I'm going to go get some sleep myself."

"You were here all night?" she asked.

"I was here ever since you passed out," he said sternly. "You got a problem with that? If you even try to get out of bed, I'll tie you down to it." He grabbed the door and closed it gently. Even though his voice was rough, he still handled everything else with care, which made Katara smile.

_He's warming up._ She thought to herself. _I think I'm starting to warm up to him myself._ She finished her soup and laid back in her bed, closing her eyes so she could dream in peace.

* * *

That was cute, wasn't it? There will be more action soon. Quick question, should I have more Zuko and Katara moment's or should I have them kiss each other? 

Zuko: What! You want me to kiss her?

Katara: Why would I kiss him? I thought I loved Aang.

Patience: You do love Aang, but you are starting to like Zuko and Zuko is starting to like you.

Zuko: Yuck! Disgusting! Why would I like a worthless Water Tribe peasant?

Katara: Excuse me. This Water Tribe peasant saved your life and got a cold because of you.

Zuko: So what? I don't want to kiss you.

Patience: Then why are you blushing?

Zuko: I'm not blushing. It's just really cold outside.

Katara: But it isn't even winter and we're in the Earth Kingdom.

Patience: You do like her!

Zuko: I don't like her, you crazy bitch. I hate Water Tribe cows. (Katara and Patience look at Zuko with flames in their eyes. They start beating him until he blacks out."

Patience: Looks like Zuko slipped and bumped his head again. He'll be back soon.

Katara: Now that the chauvinistic pig is out like a light, let's answer some reviews.

**Heart Bender:** I think you are going to be the last person I say this to hopefully. I can't spell Zhao right. I suck at it. I'm really sorry. I should be shot for it.

**Kiirstiin:** You don't have to beg. Please don't cry. I'll have a new chapter up soon.

**Warm-Ice: **I know, I hate the fact that I can't write long chapters. I want to keep you guys in suspense. Personally, I hate chapters that are too long, but I hate chapters that are only two paragraphs long as well.

**Hotwritergirl158:** I know. I want Zuko to show his sensitive side if he has one, and Katara isn't exactly polite to him in the series. She practically freezes him to death in their fight, but she'll get better. I'll try to keep them in character.

**Monika: **Thanks for all the compliments. I love the Bato episode too, but you have to love the Deserter and the Season Finale. They were awesome episodes.

**Crzysheelf:** Thanks for the compliments again, especially the one about my name.

**DannyPhantom'sChik **and **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only** Yes, I got a couple of psychotic friends! Alright! Thanks.

**Princess of stars:** Thanks for being speechless. That makes me happy.

**Jerseygrl246: **I know, she did look hot. She needs to leave her hair down more often for Aang, or to give Zuko a nosebleed. Hehehe.

Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are great. I'll try to update as soon as Zuko wakes up.

Katara: That could take a while.

Patience: I know. Let's have some fun with him.

Katara: Fun?

Patience: Yeah, we can take his clothes, dip them in water, and freeze them.

Katara: That is the creulist thing I ever heard. Let's do it.

Patience: Yes. Cya soon.


	7. Training Day

**Training Day**

It had been a week since Zhao's attack on Zuko's ship. In that time, Zuko had been able to keep his distance between him and the notorious admiral. Katara's freezing trick had prevented Zhao from following them after the attack, and Zuko's ship was so small that it was able to speed up to get ahead of the Fire Nation Navy. Zuko could finally go back to his main objective: To capture the Avatar.

Yes, that was the reason he had captured Katara in the first place. He wanted to use her to gain information about the bald monk and to lead him into the prince's trap. Then and only then could he go back to his throne. He could regain his honor and his father's love that he had lost two years ago, but something else was on his mind. He had grown fond of the girl he had once called his enemy. She had softened his heart. Sometimes he didn't care if he went back to his nation. He wanted to stay with Katara because she made him feel good.

Then again, he did want to go back home. He wanted to prove to his father and his country that he was the rightful heir to the throne, not his sister Zula. How he hated his sister for being so talented. His father had once said Zula was born lucky, and that Zuko was lucky to be born. He had struggled to live, and he was proud of it. That was what made him strong. If he had to fight some more to get his honor back, then so be it.

He decided to get his mind off by training on the deck. It had been a long time since he had gotten some serious exercise time in. He took off his shirt and frowned. A small amount of fat had formed around his abs, but he was still disappointed. He wouldn't let his body be anything less then perfect. He was about to start when he heard someone coming up the stairs. He turned around to see Katara's trim form walking onto the deck. He immediately ran to her side and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Katara, what are you doing?" Zuko asked. "You just got over a nasty cold. Do you want to get sick again?" Katara smiled and started to blush. He had never seen Zuko without his shirt on. His body was trimmed to perfection, and his strong arms were now holding her.

"Zuko, I'm fine. I need some fresh air. That's all." Zuko shook his head in disagreement and felt her head.

"Are you sure you should be up? You still feel a little warm to me." Katara was starting to get annoyed by Zuko's concern, and to show it she swiped his hand away from her head.

"Zuko, I'm fine. I need to train if I'm going to stay in shape." She went to the side of the ship and streamed some water in her hands, a basic move for any waterbender. Then she started to perform harder and harder moves. Zuko was actually impressed by her skill. If she had a decent master, she would probably be able to take on the Fire Lord Ozai himself. That was when Zuko got an idea.

"Hmm…you are pretty good. I bet you can't beat me." Katara stared at the prince with anticipation. This had been the moment she had been waiting for. She could finally give Zuko the beating he deserved.

"Ok, Zuko," Katara said as she got into position. "Don't blame me if you get hurt." Zuko took his fighting stance, ready for anything she would throw at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Then it started.

Zuko threw a fireball at Katara, but she blocked it with a wall of water, causing the two elements to steam. Then Katara charged at Zuko as he fired more fireballs. He was surprised at how fast and agile she was. He was used to standing in one spot and throwing fire, not opponents trying to draw him into close-combat. Katara grabbed her water whip and started attacking him. All Zuko could do was avoid it. He had to get her out of range.

He finally kicked a flame out of his foot and forced her to back up. That didn't stop her. She sent a giant wave towards Zuko, hoping to knock him out. He quickly slap his hands together and sent a ray of fire through the wave, which split it in half. Unfortunately, Katara wasn't ready for the fire. She put up a shield of water, blocking most of the fire, but some still managed to make its way through. Burnt her hands and hit her stomach, causing her to fly backwards and knock the breath out of her.

Zuko ran to her side as fast as he could. He picked her up to see if she was alright. There were burn marks on her hands, but she was alright otherwise. She looked up to him with a week smile.

"I guess you win," she said through the pain. Zuko smiled and carried her to the infirmary. On his way down, he met Iroh. Iroh noticed the hurt Katara in his nephew's hands and glared at Zuko. He was about to yell at Zuko when Katara stopped him. "It's alright, Iroh. We were just practicing. Your nephew is very skilled."

"Don't sell yourself so short, Katara," Zuko interrupted. "You almost had me." He placed her in a bed and watched as a healer approached her with a bowl of water. Katara streamed the water, concentrated, and healed her hands. She still felt woozy, so she decided to stay in the bed and rest. She couldn't believe how often she had to stay in bed. She promised herself that she would be more careful.

After Zuko and Iroh left, they started a deep conversation.

"That girl has talent," Iroh started. "She can heal herself and bend water. We should find a water master." Zuko gave his uncle a strange look.

"Why would we want to do that, uncle? She is our prisoner."

"She could be very useful to us. She might be able to help us capture the Avatar."

"Why would she do that?" Zuko yelled. "She is the Avatar's best friend."

"But, nephew, she has helped us before. She could help us again. Besides, I sense that she is growing fond of you. You don't think she would help you?" Zuko turned his back and crossed his arms.

"Uncle, there is no way that I could possibly like that girl. I am sure she feels the exact same way that I do." Iroh just shrugged and started walking the other direction. Zuko had to turn and face him. "Uncle, where are you going?"

"I'm going to drink some tea. It is foolish to talk any sense into someone that is too stubborn to listen." And with that, Iroh was gone. Zuko couldn't help but think about his uncle's words. He sighed as he thought to himself. _Who are you trying to fool, Zuko?_

* * *

Zuko: Oh my God! Patience actually updated. I thought she would never return.

Katara: Be nice, Zuko. Patience is very busy.

Patience: Yeah, that's right. I have to…um…I have to do…

Zuko: See? She's just too lazy to update.

Patience: Give me a break! It's the Christmas season.

Katara: She did have a reason. She can't help that Christmas stops her.

Patience: Thanks, Katara.

Zuko: You are lazy.

Patience: At least I'm not an exiled prince that gets no love from her daddy.

Zuko sits silently with big eyes.

Patience: Zuko, are you ok?

Katara: I think he's in shock.

Patience: Oh man. Listen. I'll be back as soon as possible. Zuko, I'm sorry. Please review. Snap out of it, Zuko. Cya. Zuko! (Slaps Zuko across the face.) Great, now he's unconscious again.


	8. The Waterbending Master

**The Waterbending Master**

Katara stood at the edge of the deck staring at the ocean of ice. It had been so long since she had seen the environment that reminded her of home. Zuko had made a special trip to the North Pole so Katara could find a waterbending master. They were finally approaching the Northern Water Tribe. She would finally learn to waterbend.

As the ship neared the giant wall of ice that separated the city from the ocean, Katara couldn't help but wonder where Aang and Sokka were. Had they too found the vast capital of ice, or were they still out wondering and looking for her? She did want Aang to master waterbending, but she wanted to see her friend and brother. She wondered if the two boys had given up their search for her and tried to find a waterbending master.

Another thing that haunted her was Prince Zuko. She used to think he was heartless and evil, but now she had a different opinion of him. Zuko had been very kind to her. Just a month ago, she would have hated him with every fiber of her body, but she was beginning to like him.

_But how much do I like him?_ she asked herself. _Could I possibly…love him?_ She shook her head. _There is no way I could love someone like that. He captured me in order to capture Aang. Besides, he could never love me. I'm just a peasant, and he is a prince._ She was interrupted when Zuko walked up to her. Suddenly, her heart started to pound in her chest. This happened every time she was around him. She couldn't help it, but she felt safe around him.

"They are going to let us in," Zuko announced. "They see we have come not to fight. You will be able to learn waterbending now. That way I can beat you fair and square."

"Yeah right," Katara chuckled. "Once I master waterbending, you will be sorry." The giant wall fell into the sea and allowed the Fire Nation ship into the city. Of course, the ship was too big for traveling into the city, so Zuko, Iroh, Katara, and a few guards boarded a small canoe and entered the city. As they traveled down the river, they all got dirty looks from the villagers. No one could blame them. Zuko's nation was the one that started the war. He was surprised that they even let him into the city.

* * *

The group was taken to the throne room to meet with Chief Arnook, who was also joined by his daughter Yue and a bald man with white, long hair and a mustache. Katara could tell by his clothes that he was a waterbending master. She was excited to see him. She couldn't believe that she would finally master her skills.

All three people knelt before the chief and bowed as food was brought out to them. Iroh immediately grabbed a cup of tea and started to drink, so Zuko was the first to speak.

"I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, and I have a favor to ask of you." The chief stared at Zuko peculiarly. Zuko didn't know what to expect.

"Why should I help you?" Arnook asked. "Your country has caused nothing but misery for us."

"Forgive us, Chief Arnook," Katara said as she bowed again, "but I wish to master waterbending. I am the last female waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. In fact, my father Hakoda and all the other waterbenders left to fight in the war two years ago. I was the only waterbender before I left with the Avatar to find a waterbending master. Our village is vulnerable and needs protection. I must learn to master the water." This was when the waterbending master stepped up.

"Even so, I cannot teach you. It is prohibited for any female to learn waterbending. I, master Pakku, will not teach a little girl." This made Zuko very angry, but not near as angry as Katara. She lost her temper, and the ground begun to shake. Some of the pillars of ice cracked and the pottery holding water exploded.

"I will not be refused!" she yelled. "I came all this way to learn waterbending, and I will learn. If you are man enough, come face me outside!" She quickly marched outside with Zuko hot on her feet. He tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen.

"Katara, you can't possibly think you will beat a waterbending master. He's too powerful."

"I don't care if I can beat him or not. He needs to know that he can't treat people like that." Zuko turned her around just as she was taking her parka off. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"Then you better take this for luck." He reached around her neck and fastened her necklace on. Katara was awe struck by his actions. _Why would he give me my necklace now?_ Her thoughts were cut short when she saw master Pakku walk down the steps. He looked too smug for her comfort, so she yelled at him.

"So, are you going to fight me?" He just walked past her.

"Go to the healer huts where you belong. I don't have time to waste." Katara couldn't take it anymore. She formed the water whip and sent it at Pakku, who stopped in his tracks. "You want to learn how to master waterbending, then watch closely." He turned around and formed the snow into water, sending a wave at Katara. Katara only jumped on it and turned it to ice. She then landed another blow to the old man and landed on the other side of him. Iroh came running out with Chief Arnook and Princess Yue. They now had a battle to watch.

Katara and Pakku continued to fight. Pakku sent a wave that surrounded Katara and him, closing in on them every second. He smiled and commented, "I don't want to hurt you, girl."

"Don't worry," Katara remarked as she broke the wave and sent it to Pakku, causing him to step back. "You can't hurt me." She continued to attack, but Pakku sent a wave at her and threw her into a small pond. She then formed a cylinder of ice and hurled discs at the waterbending master. He blocked everyone except one that barely missed his neck. When he regained his balance, he made the water surround Katara in the pond. He released his arms and caused the water to explode, sending Katara flying backwards. He smiled again as Katara knelt on all fours, breathing heavily, but she wasn't done.

Katara quickly jumped up and sent a wave of snow at Pakku. He quickly split the wall of snow, but he was also brought to his knees. He couldn't help but comment on the girl's skill.

"You are a very talented waterbender," he said as Katara breathed heavily. Her hair looked like a mess. She could feel it coming loose, and she knew it would soon come completely undone, but that was the least of her problems. She barely had any energy left. She had to finish this now.

"But you still won't teach me, will you?" she asked.

"No, I cannot. It is time we finish our battle." He pounded his hands on the ground and caused another wave of ice to travel towards Katara. She quickly jumped on it and ran to the master. There was no way he could escape her now. She would deliver the final blow with the ice underneath his own feet.

Unfortunately, Pakku beat her to the idea. He turned the ice below her into water and threw her to the side like a rag doll. Her necklace fell loose along with her hair. She tried to steady herself as she stood, but Pakku turned the water above her into icicles and brought it down on her, trapping her in a cage of ice. He walked past her as she struggled to get free.

"Get back here! This isn't over! I can still beat you!" Pakku shook his head as he walked by her.

"Don't you see? It is over. You lost." Pakku's words cut Katara deep, but she knew he was right. She couldn't bend the water around her. There was no way she would master waterbending now. She had failed herself. She finally felt her feet hit the ground. When she looked up, Pakku was bent to the ground looking at something in his hand. Katara finally saw what he was holding.

"That's my necklace!" she yelled.

"No, it is mine," Pakku said as he turned around with a sad look. Katara was taken back by his look. "Where did you get this?"

"My mother gave it to me, who got it from my grandmother Kana." His eyes widened at the name. Katara couldn't help but wonder why he was staring at her like that. He reached out to Katara and felt her face.

"Kana," he whispered. "Why didn't I see it before? You look so much like her. I was in love with you grandmother. I carved this necklace for her, but she ran away before we could marry."

"She didn't want her life to be run by the traditions of the Northern Water Tribe. She ran away to the Southern Water Tribes and started a new life." Pakku sighed and started to cry.

"Even though we didn't get married, we still loved each other. I am so happy that our child was born." Katara's eyes were the ones to grow this time. What did he mean by that? "Before she left, she became pregnant. It was illegal to have a child with no husband. She would have been stoned, and I would have been banished. She didn't want that, so she left to save her child and me. I never thought I would see my grandchild." He finally broke out and hugged Katara, who also started to cry.

"Grandfather," Katara whispered in his warm embrace.

"I will teach you to waterbend if you promise to forgive me for my mistakes. I never wanted Kana to leave, but my pride told me to stay here and be with my village. Can you ever forgive me, my Katara?"

"Yes, grandfather, I forgive you."

Zuko smiled as he watched the scene. He was glad that Katara had some happiness. It also showed him that he shouldn't let tradition control his life. He knew now it was ok to love Katara.

* * *

Patience: That was a long one. It's the best I could do for the long wait.

Katara: That was interesting adding in that Pakku was my father, right Zuko? (Zuko is crying.) Are you crying?

Zuko: No, I just have something in my eyes. I can't get it out.

Patience: It's ok to cry, Zuko.

Zuko: I said…sniff…I'm not…sniff…crying… (Breaks out sobbing.)

Patience: Well, at least he has a heart. Thanks for being patient with me. Till next time. Cya.


	9. You Can Tell Me Anything

Patience: Since I'm feeling so generous and I'm in a good mood, I'm going to update sooner than usual.

Zuko: OMG! Stop the presses! Patience Halliwell updates more than once in two weeks.

Katara: Zuko, be nice.

Patience: It's ok, Katara. Zuko won't get a kiss from you if that's how he feels.

Zuko: Why would I want to kiss someone like her? She's ugly.

Katara: I'm ugly? You're the one with the giant ketchup stain on your pale face.

Zuko: You little wench.

Katara: Don't call me a wench, you cockroach.

Patience: We will let them fight. For now, just read the next chapter.

**You Can Tell Me Anything**

Katara watched the great Northern Water Tribe disappear behind the sea as the ship sailed away from the tall walls. It had only taken a week for Katara to master waterbending from her grandfather. He had stated that she had been the most skilled student he had ever taught and that she was also the quickest study. Zuko decided not to linger in the city, for he had to search for the Avatar again. They left the day after Katara had been pronounced the first female waterbending master.

The only thing that bothered Katara now was the secrets that she kept, including the one about her most recent conversation with Pakku. She replayed the last day with him in her mind over and over again.

* * *

Katara and Pakku stood facing each other, both breathing very hard. They had been dueling for almost and hour as the other defeated students watched. Pakku had to smile. He had never had this much fun fighting since he had been enlisted in the war, neither had he ever had a formidable opponent as such as his granddaughter. Pakku finally struck with a blast of water from a near water fountain. It surrounded Katara and made a sphere of water. Zuko, who was also watching, feared that his companion would drown, but he was mistaken. Katara tore through the water sphere and sent it back at Pakku, pushing him back to a wall and freezing him there. The audience's applause proved that the battle was over.

Pakku fell free as Katara fell to the ground from exhaustion. After arriving at her side, the great waterbender helped her up with a smile. "You performed wonderfully. I'm completely drained. It looks like I have been defeated by Master Katara." Katara smiled in thanks as she tried to walk, but she collapsed in her grandfather's arms. "It appears you have spent your energy too." He picked her up bridal styled and carried her away from the crowd to the healer huts.

After Katara had regained her strength from the night's sleep, she joined her grandfather on his balcony to watch the sunrise. It had been so long since she had seen the beautiful colors reflect on the snow and ice. She felt that she could stay forever, but she had her obligations.

"I understand that you must leave today," Pakku said. "I wish you could stay."

"I wish I could also," Katara replied, "but I am under Zuko's…care. It would be rude to abandon him." She couldn't find it in herself to tell Pakku that she was his prisoner. Besides, she didn't feel like Zuko's prisoner anymore. Their relation had grown to more than that. She sighed and continued. "Still, I will be sad to go. I have so many questions for you and my heritage."

"If the Moon and Water Spirits wish it, you will learn. For now, you know what you need to know." He turned to his granddaughter. "Your eyes are full of trouble. What are you hiding?"

"I have a question for you." Katara took a deep breath. "I know what our tradition is, but can I possibly change my destiny and avoid tradition." Pakku hugged her tightly. She knew what he was thinking. She wanted to be with Zuko, but that was impossible. How could a waterbender and a firebender be together?

"Like I said, if the Moon and Water Spirits permit it." He started to walk away when she spoke one more time.

"Master Pakku, I need to know if the Avatar has been here." Pakku turned to her with curiosity. He must have been wondering why she would ask that, but he didn't need a reason.

"No, I haven't heard from him. I'm sure he is still making his way here." Katara sighed half-relief and half-disappointment. She was glad that they would leave and Aang wouldn't be captured, but she longed to see him again. She bowed to her grandfather as she made her way past him. Then she did something surprising. She embraced him as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Thank you, grandfather, and goodbye."

* * *

That was the last thing she had said to him. She kept thinking about her position on Aang. She didn't want Zuko to capture Aang, but she felt guilty for not telling him the truth. She had told him that the Avatar had been long gone since their arrival. After that, she spent time thinking to herself on the ship deck.

She looked down and felt her mother's necklace. _Why did Zuko give this to me? _she wondered. _He said it was for good luck, but that doesn't make sense. Has he finally grown a heart?_ She was interrupted when she heard footsteps approaching her. She turned to find Zuko in a robe. He was also holding another robe in his hands. He walked behind her and wrapped it around her.

"It's getting cold," he stated.

"Thank you," Katara replied. They stood next to each other without saying a word for five minutes. Neither could think of anything to say until Zuko broke the silence.

"I see you are wearing your necklace again."

"Yes. Thank you. I am very grateful." Zuko huffed and crossed his arms.

"Don't read into it too much. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me. I only gave it back because I found it. You should watch your things so you don't lose them." Katara smiled. It was like him to put on a tough face and hide his feelings. "So it was your mother's then?" Katara nodded and turned away from his view. When she spoke, Zuko could hear the sadness in her voice.

"My mother gave it to me before she died. You see, when I was eight, our village was raided by Fire Nation soldiers. We didn't know why they came. I suppose they were just looking for areas to conquer. My mother, the only one brave enough to stand up to them, was captured by them. They threatened to destroy the village, but she begged them to take her instead. She promised to do their bidding. They dragged her to the center of our village and tied her to a stake. I never cried so much in my life. She told me to be brave and follow my heart. Then they…they…" She couldn't bring herself to say the ending of the tragic story. Zuko slowly turned her around and saw that her eyes were full of tears.

"Katara, I…" What could he possibly say to make her feel better? He felt awful that his nation did this to her mother. How could he ever make it up to her? Katara wiped away her tears and looked to the side.

"I don't know why I said that," she sobbed. "I'm sure you don't want to hear about my problems. My past is probably pathetic to you." Zuko lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Katara, don't you ever say that. I can't believe you would think of hiding anything like that from me. You can tell me anything. I will always be here for you." That was when she lost it. She threw herself into him, letting her cries out into his chest as he hugged her. He couldn't help but cry for her silently. His people had caused her so much pain. He wanted to protect her. He decided that he would never let anyone hurt her again.

* * *

How was that? I bet you thought Katara and Zuko were going to kiss. I'm going to wait on that one. Coming soon, Zuko and Katara run into some trouble at a marketplace. Zuko also finds out about the fate of the North Pole. I hope you guys liked it. It might be awhile before another update. I just had it in me to write something. Keep the reviews coming. Cya. 


	10. The YuuYan Marketplace

Now that I don't have such a writer's block anymore, I can update a lot faster. Aren't you all lucky? In fact, as soon as I get clearance, I'm going to start an Aang/Katara fic. It's based on some fan art that I saw. It should be interesting. Well, let's start the next chapter.

**The YuuYan Marketplace**

"Prince Zuko, we are running low on supplies," Lieutenant Jee announced. Zuko sighed as the captain read him the inventory report. It had been two weeks since they had left the Northern Water Tribe, but most of the meat had spoiled by now. There was also the fact that they were running low on drinkable water. He had no choice. He would have to delay his search for the Avatar and get some supplies. "There is a portside city about an hour away called YuuYan."

"Alright, we will stop there. You are dismissed." Jee bowed at Zuko's words and left. Then Zuko thought of something. "That name seems familiar. I should know it. Oh well, it can't be anything too serious." He then marched down to Katara's room. It had been a while since she had been allowed to walk around. He was sure she would enjoy some shopping. _What are you thinking, Zuko? She is your prisoner. She shouldn't be allowed to walk anywhere. Then again, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to walk with her._ He got to her door and knocked.

"Come in," Katara's voice said. He opened the door and went in. She was sitting in front of her mirror trying to put her hair into its usual braid. She turned around and smiled at him. "What is it?" It took Zuko a while to get over himself. She looked so better with her hair down, but he finally cleared his throat and said what he needed to.

"We are low on some supplies. We will be stopping at the next marketplace. I was wondering if you needed anything." Katara looked at the clothes that she had on. Her original clothes had holes from fighting against Zuko, so she had been forced to put on some baggy black pants along with an old gi (a gi is a samurai shirt) that Zuko owned. Both were too big on her, but not by much. She did, however, want to get some new clothes. She nodded at Zuko's question. He was about to leave when she spoke up.

"Are you going to let me go out there by myself?" she asked. Even though she knew the answer, she still wanted to ask.

"Of course not. Remember, you are still my prisoner." Zuko turned around just in time to see Katara's sad look. He didn't like seeing her like that, so he suggested something else. "I will escort you through the marketplace so you can buy your things." He was about to leave when he saw her face become sadder. "Now what's wrong?"

"The thing is…I don't have any money. You took it away from me when you captured me." Zuko sighed and turned to the door.

"I will give you the money you need. We will dock in an hour. Be ready by then."

* * *

Katara walked up onto the deck to take a look at the marketplace. From her point of view, it looked like a giant maze in which you could easily get lost in. That didn't get her down. She was just glad to see dry land again.

She walked up to Zuko, who had only a long sleeved shirt and baggy pants on. Katara was surprised to see he didn't have his armor on, but she ignored it. He was also holding two blue cloaks in his arms. When he saw Katara approach him, he threw one to her. "You should wear that," he said. "You never know who you will meet, friend or foe." Katara nodded and put the cloak on. "Make sure you put the hood up." Katara did as she was told. Then Zuko addressed the men. "Lieutenant Jee will take some of you into the marketplace to get the supplies needed. The rest of you will stay on deck. If there is any trouble, send up a flare and we will all come back here. If I have any trouble, I'll call for you." He turned to leave, but Iroh stopped him. "Uncle?"

"Nephew, I would like to accompany you on your errands."

"Uncle, do you remember what happened last time?" Zuko asked. "You came back with a bunch of stuff that we didn't need. You almost bankrupted us." Iroh just stood there with a pleading look like a young boy. Katara smiled and sided with Iroh.

"Zuko, why don't you let him come with us? I'm sure he won't be too much trouble."

"You're siding with him?" Katara gave Zuko a stern look. He knew he couldn't beat both of them. "Alright, but you are going to spend your own money and carry all the stuff you buy." Zuko walked away mumbling about how childish his Uncle was.

* * *

They finally got into the marketplace. Everywhere they went Iroh "ooo!" and "awe!" everything he saw. Katara was starting to see why Zuko was against taking his uncle anywhere to shop. They finally told him that they would meet him back at the ship when they were done.

Katara found a shop that stocked fighting supplies, including fighting outfits. She decided to go in and take a look around. She found an outfit that looked exactly like her old blue outfit. The purchased that and headed into another sport shop. There she found a beautiful, red kimono. The bottom half had splits on the sides like her old blue outfit. The sleeves were cut off and went over a long-sleeve under shirt with flowing sleeves. An orange sash with gold trimming wrapped itself around the middle of the dress. It was definitely too expensive to wear into battles, but it was breathtaking. Katara stood staring at it for what seemed like an eternity. She wanted it so bad, but she knew Zuko would never buy it for her.

"You should try it on," Zuko said. Katara turned around in surprise. "Go on. Try it." He grabbed it, handed it to her, and pushed her into the dressing room. She finally came out with it on. It shocked him to see how beautiful the dress looked on her. The red shade looked good against her tan skin and auburn hair.

"How do I look?" Katara asked bringing Zuko out of his trance.

"You look…nice." He slapped himself mentally for that. _Damn it, Zuko. She looks beautiful in that dress. Words can't describe and all you can say she looks nice._ Katara ran inside to change. They paid for the dress and made their way back to the ship. As they made their way back, they heard someone yelling at a villager. They walked closer and saw what was going on.

"Where are they?" the voice yelled as he held up a man by his shirt.

"Please, Admiral Zhao, I don't know what you are talking about." The admiral threw the man against the wall. He turned to the crowd with fire in his eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I lost the Avatar at the Northern Water Tribe. I'm not going to lose Zuko in this pathetic town. Search the marketplace. I want him by sundown." With that, his men started searching. He then grabbed a lady by the arm and forced her to the ground. "Listen up! Prince Zuko is somewhere in this marketplace. I know that you know where he is. Unless you want me to kill this woman, then you will tell me where he is." He then pointed his fiery fist at the woman, ready to strike. Just before he released the fire, a water whip knocked him backwards. "Who did that?" he yelled. He was surprised when a figure in a blue cloak stepped forward, removing her hood.

"Leave these people alone," Katara yelled. "You have no right to hurt them." He stood up and took his fighting position.

"So, the little waterbender returns. Zuko must be close by. I'll take care of you then find him." Zhao released his fire, but Katara only dodged it. She then collected enough water to freeze Zhao to the wall behind him. That was when they heard whistles. Katara quickly grabbed Zuko and ran as Zhao tried to break free. "Get me out of here. Someone go after them." A YuuYan archer came up and granted his wish. As soon as he was free, he whispered into the archer's ear. "I want you to shoot the prince with your poisonous arrow. Don't miss your mark because you will only get one shot. Go." With that, the YuuYan archer was gone. Zhao laughed with joy. "This is the YuuYan Marketplace where all of the amazing archers come from. Zuko will have a hard time getting out of here alive."

Katara and Zuko raced through the marketplace maze with a few firebenders behind them. They were completely lost. They finally ran into a dead end. The firebenders caught up with them, but they were no match for Katara's waterbending. When she was finished with the two in front of her, she heard more coming.

"We can't hold them off forever, and there's no way out," Katara said. Zuko moved away from the wall and hit it with a fireball, causing a huge hole.

"If there is no way, make your own." He grabbed Katara and they continued to run to the sea. When there was a dead end in front of them, Zuko blasted a hole into it. They also came across some YuuYan archers firing at them. Zuko and Katara dodged them and took care of them with their bending skills. The archers slowed them down, but they were able to get past them.

They finally made it to the port. Everyone was on board the ship. In fact, the ship was already in the sea. Iroh and a few firebenders had stayed behind with a boat to pick Katara and Zuko up. Just as they were getting in, a few more firebenders showed up. Katara and Zuko immediately got out and started fighting them off. When they were done, Zuko grabbed a soldier by the shirt.

"You tell Zhao to stay away from us. Next time, I won't hold back." The soldier nodded and ran into the city. From the top of a building, the YuuYan archer put Zuko in his crosshairs. He was aiming for his heart so to be sure to kill him. Katara spotted the archer just in time. She gasped in fear and looked at Zuko.

"ZUKO!" she yelled as she ran towards him. She jumped and pushed him out of the way. The archer growled and ran off, knowing he wouldn't get another shot.

Zuko finally looked up to see what happened. He nearly screamed when he saw Katara. She had saved him from the arrow, but she was too slow and too high. The arrow had buried itself into Katara's stomach.

"Katara," he said as he picked her up in his arms. "Why did you do that for me? Why didn't you let the arrow hit me?" She smiled through the pain.

"I couldn't just let that arrow hit you, silly. That's what happens when you like someone. You save them without thought, even if it means risking your own life." She finally fainted, leaving Zuko to think. _She saved me because she likes me? _He examined the wound in fear. Stomach wounds were almost always fatal. He couldn't let her die. He had to do something. He grabbed the arrow and began pulling when his uncle stopped him.

"Prince Zuko, stop that," Iroh yelled.

"We have to get the arrow out, uncle. If we don't…"

"If we do, she will bleed to death. We have to get her on the ship. The doctor can look at her then." Zuko nodded and picked her up. She was already losing too much blood. He slowed it down with his hand, but he had to hurry to the ship. _Please, Katara, hold on._

* * *

Zuko: How could you do that to Katara? You are going to die, Patience.

Katara: Don't worry, Zuko. I'm sure Patience won't kill me off. Will you?

Patience: Maybe, maybe not. Everyone loves cliffhangers.

Katara/Zuko: What!

Patience: I'm not telling. I'm evil that way. You'll just have to wait like everyone else.

Katara: Patience, you are evil, worse than Zhao.

Patience: I know. I love you to, Katara. I'll update soon. Until then, you will have to wait in suspense. Hahahahahaha.


	11. The Red Ayame

Patience: Alright, this chapter isn't very long. I promised you a chapter before Saturday. I was going to put two chapters in one, but I found out it would be too long. The next chapter will be really long. I promise. For now, you will have to settle with short and sweet, just like Zuko.

Zuko: I am not short! I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet.

Patience: Don't get _short_ with me. Your temperance reflects your height. I know you're a man of _low_ restraint, but you should act what you measure up to be, or in your case measure down.

Zuko: Why I oughta…

Katara: Please, Zuko, control yourself. She said you were sweet.

Zuko: Well, I…I…whose side are you on?

Katara: Patience, you need to be nice. Zuko is kind to people.

Patience: Yeah, when he doesn't have to _look up_ to them. That would include everyone.

Katara: (holding Zuko back) Will Zuko be able to save me?

Zuko: Not before I kill this wench!

Patience: It all depends on his behavior towards me (Zuko stops struggling) and if he is strong enough to overcome some obstacles. We shall find out right now.

**The Red Ayame**

"So, you didn't get Prince Zuko. He is still alive." Zhao looked at the archer that knelt before him. He had just returned from his failed mission with the report.

"Unfortunately, Admiral Zhao, my arrow missed its target. It was intercepted by the girl he was with. It hit her in her lower-right abdomen. I knew I would only get one shot, so I had to leave the seen before I was spotted. Please forgive my failure." Zhao turned to look out of his hotel window. He sighed as he spotted Zuko's ship sitting a few miles away from YuuYan. "If you wish, my men and I will go aboard Prince Zuko's ship and assassinate him. Chances are he will leave in the morning if we don't."

"No," Zhao answered. He then turned with a smile. "You hit the girl with the poisoned arrow. He needs her to find the Avatar. He will find out what cure he needs and where to find it. I want to see if he can save her or not. Of course, you and your archers will see to it that he has a difficult time finding what he needs. You are dismissed." The archer bowed and disappeared as Zhao turned to the window again. "That girl could be my way to fame. I will capture her."

* * *

"Please stop it! Get away!" Katara yelled as two soldiers dragged her to the infirmary. She had been fighting them ever since had woken up. She had been put back in her room after the arrow that hit her had been removed safely. One had brought her dinner and she attacked him for no reason. The soldier called for help just before she knocked him out. The two soldiers that had grabbed her said she had a scared look in her eyes, as if she was terrified of them. Again, she yelled, "No please! Get away from me! Don't hurt me! Please stop!"

They finally got her into a solitary room with a bed with restraints. They lifted her onto it, but before they could strap her in, she bolted at them and flung them across the room. She just about escaped when Zuko, Iroh, and a healer came in. She finally backed into a wall when the prince reached for her. It was as if she never knew him. He walked up slowly and tried to reassure her.

"Katara, it's me, Zuko. Don't you know who I am?" Katara still stared at him with distress.

"Stay away from me!" she repeated. "You destroyed my family. I won't let you hurt me." Zuko finally grabbed her by the arms and pinned her against the wall. He could feel her shake in his arms.

"Katara, what is wrong? Why are you acting like you don't know me?" Katara shook her head in confusion and fear. "It's alright. I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Get away from me!" She flung her hand at him, causing him to lose his balance. As she ran to the door, the two guards grabbed her and pulled her to the bed. They made sure she was strapped down tightly before allowing the doctor to examine her. At this point, Katara was in tears. The doctor turned to Zuko and Iroh. Iroh nodded and led Zuko out the door. As they waited for the doctor to come out, Zuko had to think to himself. _What is happening to her? Is this because of the poison? It's all my fault. If she hadn't come with, then she would be alright. I will get whoever did this to her._

* * *

It took about an hour for the doctor to make his diagnosis. He came out of the room. Zuko noticed that Katara's cries had subsided, but he was still worried. The doctor started to explain the problem. "There seems to be a problem. That arrow that hit her was poisoned with the blood of a toxic death frog. It was dipped in a substance that makes its victims through fits. Anything can set the person off, a past event, strong feelings, even a dream. In this case, Katara is discriminate against us because of her mother. I gave her some medicine to help her sleep, so that phase has passed."

"What do you mean that phase has passed?" Zuko asked. "She will get better, right?" The doctor sighed and cleaned his glassed.

"I'm afraid it gets worse, Prince Zuko. This poison is a hallucinogen. After the first phase, she will have dreams of things that are not real, but she will think they are happening right before her eyes. The dreams could drive her to the breaking point. That's not all. She will develop a high fever, and she will experience horrible nerve pains. If that doesn't kill her, then her body will become so cold that her entire system will shut down. Unless if we can get the medicine for her in twenty-four hours, she will die." Zuko punched the wall in anger at the news. _How could I let something like this happen? Why did she have to jump in front of that arrow for me? Damn it!_

"Prince Zuko!" Zuko was brought back by his uncle's voice. "Zuko, you have to stay calm. If you let your temper overcome you now, then you won't be able to save Katara. What is the cure, doctor?" The doctor returned his glassed to his face and cleared his throat.

"There is a way. The cure is on top of a mountain in the forest next to the YuuYan Marketplace. It is a devastating climb. Only a few have survived the trip upwards, but on top is a rare flower called the Red Ayame."

"I've never heard of a red iris," Iroh commented. "What does it do?"

"I was getting to that," the doctor said annoyingly. "The Red Ayame has healing powers for any hallucinogen. I've heard of two case of this poison that was as strong as Katara's symptoms. Other cases just passed through. It only went through the first stage. One man I watched die in misery. The other was saved by this miraculous flower. Whoever made the poison made it for this exact situation. It is a hard poison to make and can cause death. That is why many don't try it. Fortunately, we can get the flower, but I warn you. The forest around this mountain is full of wild animals and dangerous sand traps. I wouldn't doubt if there are a couple YuuYan archers out there waiting for you. The mountain itself is a 90 degree two hundred foot climb. Some of it is caverns, which contain endless pits. They say a spirit lives there to guard the flowers. I don' recommended the ascent."

"Someone made it up there," Zuko growled. "It isn't impossible. I will prepare to leave as soon as possible." The doctor nodded.

"I need to check on some other patients. You may see her." With that, the doctor opened the door to Katara's room and left. It broke Zuko's heart to see Katara strapped down in a bed. It was for the crew's and her own safety, but that didn't mean he liked it. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, but he could see the sweat from all of her stress form on her head. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed, rubbing her hand as he did so.

"Katara, it's my fault you have to endure this pain. I promise I will save you no matter the cost. Just promise me you will hold on." He got up to leave her rest. He was at the door when he heard her strained voice.

"Zu…ko." He quickly turned around to see her sleeping form. Only her lips moved. "Don't…leave me." He saw the tear roll down her cheek. He wanted to stay, but he knew he had to leave. He closed the door behind him and went to his room to start packing for his journey. He packed a pair of extra clothes, a water canteen, some food, a blanket, some smoke and grenade bombs, a set of mountain climbing gear, and some first aid supplies. He was just wrapping his swords to his belt when he heard his uncle come in. Zuko turned to face him with a stern look.

"I don't care what you say, uncle. I am going to find that flower." Iroh walked to Zuko and grabbed his shoulder.

"I know you will. You will keep your promise and come back to us. I will take care of Katara while you are gone. You just worry about getting back safely." Iroh then did something he hadn't done since Zuko had been banished from the Fire Nation. He drew his nephew into a warm embrace. "Please be safe."

"I will," Zuko said as he walked down the hallway.

"Remember your fire breath. It could save your life," Iroh yelled after him.

"I will, uncle," Zuko yelled back.

"Keep your senses focused. Zhao could have the YuuYan archers out there."

"Yes, I know."

"Please cover up at night. You could catch a cold!" Iroh sighed as he watched his nephew disappeared around the corner. He hoped against all hope that Zuko would return with his life. "Kami, please protect Prince Zuko."

* * *

Patience: What did you think? Wasn't that great?

Zuko: I thought it was horrible.

Patience: What was that? It wasn't even that short like I said.

Zuko: You call that piece of crap writing good? I've seen monkeys write better than you.

Patience: Kisaba! In case you didn't know, that means you bastard.

Zuko: What did you call me?

Patience: You heard me, Kisaba!

Katara: Please, you two. Get along. I want to see how this turns out. You said Zuko would save me.

Patience: I decided to be evil once again and save it for the next chapter. Yet again another cliffy.

Zuko: See, Katara? She is worse than me! How could you possibly like her?

Katara: Because she is nice and a great writer, plus she gets to control our destiny.

Patience: That makes me feel good. Anyways, Zuko makes his way into the YuuYan Forest in search of the Red Ayame. Will he save Katara or will he fall to his doom in a bottomless pit? Perhaps both.

Zuko: What?

Patience: We shall see.

Katara: Please review if you wish to see what happens to our heroes.

Zuko: Cya.

Patience: That's my line. You will pay for that! (Chases Zuko down with her sakabato.) Shinnai! (That means DIE! Not sure if the spelling is write.)


	12. Spirit of Flowers and Ballads of Love

**Spirit of the Flowers and Ballads of Love**

Iroh dipped the towel into cold water and then wrung the excess water out. He then placed it on Katara's burning forehead. Iroh sighed as he remembered the doctor's recommendations.

"_All we can do for her is make her comfortable until Prince Zuko returns. We should keep her strapped down just in case she has another outburst, but I have a feeling that she will only dream. Keep her body warm and her head cold. Hopefully, her conditions will change, but I fear that Zuko is our only hope."_

Iroh once again looked at the girl. She was breathing heavily as if she had just run a marathon. Her pale face was dripping with sweat from her fever. It pain Iroh to see Katara in such a state, but he knew it would only get worse. He kept praying that his nephew would make it back. He then heard her trembling voice again.

"Zu…ko. Where…are you?" Iroh immediately looked out the window to view the YuuYan Forest. Zuko had already been gone two hours. He couldn't help but stare at the green area that surrounded the mountain in the center. As he did, his mind repeated one phrase: _Please, Prince Zuko. Hurry back here. Katara needs you._

* * *

Zuko ran through the forest as arrows flew past his head. He looked back at his predators. About six YuuYan archers were chasing him through the forest. Zuko didn't have time to waste with them. He had to get to the mountain so he could find the Red Ayame.

After about an hour of being chased, he found a lake to jump in. He held his breath and waited for the archers to pass him. He was able to hold his breath for minutes at a time, so spending time in the water, though he hated the element, was a piece of cake. When he realized the coast was clear, he popped his head out and gasped for air. He looked around for any signs of the archers and then jumped out, drying himself with his body heat. He looked around to see where he was, then realized he was completely lost. _Damn,_ he thought. _They did this on purpose to confuse me. They chased me away from the mountain to make sure I wouldn't get what I wanted._

He looked around in determination. He wasn't going to give up that easily. He was the prince of the Fire Nation. Obstacles had always been in his way to test him, and he always found ways to overcome them. This was just another test to him. He would find a way to win.

When he looked up, he let out a small "huh". He then rubbed his eyes to see if the thing in front of him was real. It was a small, glowing, red butterfly fluttering in front of his face. He knew perfectly well that butterflies didn't glow, but why was this an exception? Then he realized it wasn't a butterfly. It was a red flower petal. That made a lot more sense. The petal floated off like a feather. For some reason, he followed it. Something in his mind told him to.

* * *

Katara walked slowly through the field of destruction. A town had been completely destroyed by the Fire Nation. It looked like a giant battle had passed. Many soldiers laid dead, both Fire Nation and…Water Tribe. She finally realized where she was. Her home village had been attack. Soldiers that had left two years ago laid maim from the battle. She looked around at all the faces she once knew. _How could anyone do this? Why did this happen?_

The next thing made her gasp. She ran to her father's side and checked his pulse. She knew he was already dead. She held back the tears and started to look for survivors in the burnt village. All of the snow fort and houses had been melted away, and villagers' blood stained the pure snow. The smell of death made Katara feel faint. No one had been spared, not even women, elderly, or children. The thought of killing defenseless villagers made her sick. She finally lost it when she saw an old lady on the ground in pain. She quickly ran to her grandmother's side as she cried aloud

"Gran Gran, what happened? Who did this?" Her grandmother reached up and grabbed Katara's shirt.

"Fire Nation attack," Kana whispered. "They slaughtered everyone. If the Avatar was here, we might have had a chance. You could have saved us." _She's right. If I was here to protect them, then none of this would have happened?_ Without warning, an arrow flew from the sky and landed in the dying woman's chest. Katara turned around to see a YuuYan archer holding his bow. She couldn't take it anymore. She attacked with a vicious cry of sadness and pain.

* * *

Iroh came running in when he heard Katara's screams. She was yelling in her sleep and muttering murderer as she struggled to get free. Iroh made the perception that Katara was dreaming the awful things the doctor said she would. He tried to calm her down, but the screams continued. Iroh finally got her to stop only when he slapped her. He thought that he had cut off the subconscious world from her, but he knew it would return. He sat next to the waterbender's bed and dipped the cloth in cold water. Just before putting it on, he felt her head, retracting it at the slight burning feeling. Only the fire in his hands from bending got that hot. She was getting worse, but there was nothing he could do. All he could do was wait.

* * *

Zuko followed the red petal into a small clearing. It felt like he had followed it for a day, even though it had only been an hour. He would have to move faster. Just then, an arrow went whizzing by his head. He turned around to see five archers surrounding him. He smiled and quickly grabbed his swords.

"I see you want to play. I will have to end this quickly. I'm on a schedule, and I don't have time to kick your asses!" He screamed as he charged at the first archers. The other five shot arrows at him, which he evaded. He was faster then the average firebender. The only person that had ever kept up with him was the Avatar. He quickly took down the first archer with a kick to the head. The next two were close together, so he ran to them with his swords lit with fire. He used the swords to hit them across the chest, causing both to fall in one swoop. He then turned to the last to archers and charged. They both fired and missed. He jumped between them and spun around, dropping them both with his feet. He then shoved his feet into their stomachs to knock them out. He smiled as he admired his work. "How disappointing. YuuYan archers may be good with a bow and arrow, but they're useless hand-to-hand."

He didn't see the archer sitting in a tree behind him. The archer took careful aim and fired. Just before the arrow hit Zuko, he turned around and sliced it to bits. He then sent a giant fireball towards the tree. The archer screamed as the flames engulfed him and the tree. Zuko sheathed his swords and stared coldly at the scene. "I knew there were six of you." He looked at the sky. The sun was already gone. "I better hurry. I have twenty-one hours and I still have to climb that mountain." He quickly ran into the forest in search for the mountain with the Red Ayame.

* * *

"No. Please, no!" Katara was talking in her sleep again. Iroh didn't know what to do. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain, so he left her to herself. He couldn't stand to see her like that. He would go for a walk and come check on her later. Four hours had passed since he had seen his nephew. _I should have gone with him. At least I would have known he would be safe._ He growled at his thoughts. He should've had more faith in Zuko. He just wanted to see him. He wanted to hug his nephew again. He sighed as he stared across the sea.

* * *

"No! Stop! Haru!" Haru was fighting Jet. Haru was strong with his earthbending, but Jet was too fast. Jet quickly sliced through Haru's back as Katara ran to him. Jet laughed at the dead bender.

"It looks like my job is done. Admiral Zhao will be pleased." Katara turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this? What does Zhao want?" Jet laughed at her questions then spat on Haru.

"Don't you get it? Zhao wants you to suffer. He knows every person you have encountered. Whether they are close to you or not, they will die, and it is all you fault. You weren't there to save them. They will die just the same." Katara shook her head in fear. She had to stop this. Who was nest? Then she looked over and saw Suki lying in a puddle of blood. Jet had gotten to her too. Jet let out a wicked laughed as he put the swords against his neck. "And since I must rid you of your associations that means my life is over." He pulled the swords and then fell to the ground dead. All Katara could do was screamed in horror.

* * *

"Alright, I found the mountain. Now I just have to climb it." Zuko looked up at the mountain that stood before him. It was definitely a 90 degree climb, but it had to be more than two hundred feet. He wondered how big the base of the mountain was. It seemed to stretch out forever. He was about to grab his grappling hook when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was the red petal again. Apparently, it wanted him to follow it, but it was going away from the mountain. Against his better judgment, he ran after it. After about fifteen minutes it disappeared. He cursed himself for following it. Then he felt his feet give way. The ground had collapsed on him, but he felt ground instantly. "Damn that petal," he said as he rubbed his butt. He realized he was in a tunnel, and it was leading the exact same way he had just come from. "This must be the paths that doctor was talking about. Maybe that petal knows something. I'm going crazy if I think a petal has a brain."

"He continued to walk around the paths. Every now and then, he would have to pick between two paths. He spent most of his time walking up and down. He sat down to eat a piece of food. He was so hungry from fighting and running around the damn forest. He then tossed his wrapper and started up again.

He continued to pick different paths, hoping that he would see an opening that would lead him to the top. He looked around and found himself face to face with a mountain lion. _Stay calm. Don't show any fear._ Without warning, the lion pounced towards him. Zuko wasn't fast enough and got a shallow cut on his stomach. He tried running away, but it always cut him off. The lion probably knew its way around here better than he did. He decided to take a direct approach and punched the lion in the gut. Zuko then singed its tail, sending it cowering away. He looked down at his stomach wound and decided it was nothing.

He continued to walk around. He was starting to wonder where he was and how long he had been in the caves. He then saw something lying on the ground. It was a food wrapper. His fears had been realized. He had been walking around in circles. _Okay, Zuko. You went right. Let's go left._ He turned left and started walking. After awhile, he started to get dizzy. _Damn. This wound isn't healing. Katara would be great now. I have to keep moving for her._ He then felt the ground give way again. He quickly grabbed a ledge with one hand and hung over a bottomless pit. He saw the rocks fall, but he didn't hear them hit. He could feel his hand losing its grip one inch at a time. He tried to hang on, but he couldn't do it. Finally, his hands let go as he felt his body fall through the air. _Katara, I'm sorry. I failed you. Please forgive me._ Just before he passed out, he felt his body jerk. When he looked up, he saw a beautiful woman with black jet hair and green eyes holding him.

* * *

Katara was once again running through a destroyed city. She knew it was the Northern Water Tribes. More bodies covered the snow. Lifeless figures floated down the red river of blood. She finally got to the castle, hoping someone was alive. She only found more bodies, including those of Chief Arnook and Princess Yue. Once again, she had failed to save them. She looked over to see her master with his arms twisted in abnormal ways. He must have died fighting. Then she saw someone she hadn't seen for so long. He was lying on the ground with his boomerang in his hand.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled as she ran over to her brother. His body was covered in burns. She grabbed some water with her hands and tried to heal him, but he was already gone. She was about to cry when she heard a malicious laugh.

"How pathetic," Zhao chuckled. "Trying to heal the dead. You failed your friends once again."

"Zhao," she growled as she streamed water in her hands. "How could you be so cruel? They were all innocent. You kill woman and children. You send suicidal hit men to murder others that have nothing to do with the war. Then you attack and destroy a great nation. Why don't you just kill me now and save me the pain?"

"That is exactly why. I want you to suffer, but there is more to come. There is one left." Zhao then threw a fireball straight at Katara. She tried to block it, but it went through her water and drained her energy. She screamed before Zhao continued his speech. "The Avatar thinks you are at the Fire Nation Capitol. He is going to face the Fire Lord in an Angi Kai. I will take you to him. Then I will make you watch him die in the most painful way. After that, I will lock you in the darkest cell, only torturing you enough to just before death. You will be able to think how you failed your friends for the rest of your life. Their pain will haunt you for eternity." Katara shook her head as she began to cry.

* * *

Iroh had just returned from his walk to check up on Katara. He heard her cry once again and ran to her room. This time her eyes were wide open, tears falling down her cheeks. Iroh finally calmed her down, but the next thing she did scared her. Her mouth and eyes were half open, but her eyes had no life in them. "Katara, can you hear me?" Iroh asked as he shook her. "Katara, say something. Please, say anything. Katara." It was no use. She was completely in shock. The only thing she knew as reality was her dreams. Her fever had gotten worse. It didn't even pay to put a wet towel on her head. The only thing that could save her now was Zuko.

* * *

Zuko woke up slowly as a nice, cool breeze went through his hair. _That's strange, _he thought. _I didn't think you would fill anything if you were dead. I'm sure that was an angel taking my spirit up to heaven._ He looked to his left and saw a beautiful scene below him. It was the forest he had just crossed to get to his death. _Wait a minute._ He felt what he thought was the floating sky. It was solid. Then he looked down. He was laying on the ground, or rather the summit of the mountain. He looked to his right and saw a red flower. _That must be the Red Ayame, but how did I get up here? I was falling into a pit. _He then remembered what had happened. A woman with piercing green eyes had grabbed him and lifted him upwards.

"How can that be possible?" he asked himself. "No one can fly except for the Avatar. What the hell is going on?"

"Maybe I can explain." He looked around towards the sound of the voice. His eyes grew in awe as he saw the gorgeous woman in front of him. She was wearing a flowing red kimono with yellow trim and flowers. Her black hair was put up like a geisha, though her make-up wasn't quite as gaudy. She looked like she was in her mid thirties. Her most stunning feature was her gold eyes. Zuko had never seen such pure eyes as hers. The only person that compared to them was Katara. "I suppose you would like to know why I have brought you here, Prince Zuko." Zuko immediately sat up with a stern face. He wasn't sure whether to trust this lady or not, so he wouldn't show his weaknesses.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. The woman laughed at him as she walked towards the flowers. She seemed like a caring person, so Zuko loosened up.

"I know many things about you, Prince Zuko, like you are on a quest to save the one you love."

"I do not love Katara!" he yelled. This made the woman laugh more.

"Why would you say Katara is the one you 'do not love'? I suppose you would like to know my name." Zuko knew she was familiar, but why? Then he realized who she was.

"Mother?" the woman nodded.

"I am Sakuya, the spirit of flowers. After my death, I was sent here to protect these flowers from those with selfish intentions. Many come up here looking to pick the Red Ayame to sell for money since it is a rare flower. Those who come up here with the intentions of purity I help achieve their mission, just as I did with you, my son. You have always had pure intentions." Zuko looked at his stomach only to find the wound was gone.

"Did you heal me?" Sakuya nodded as she picked a flower and gave it to him. "And you helped me with the red petal." She nodded with a smile and helped him to his feet. That was when he remembered why he was here. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"You have been out for almost fifteen hours." Zuko gasped at her answer. He had two hours to climb down the mountain, cross the forest, and get the flower back to the doctor for Katara. Sakuya grabbed Zuko by the shoulders and gave him a firm look. "Listen to me carefully, Zuko. Time is not on your side, so I won't hold you for long. Katara is a very special person. She needs to survive this, or the world could be destroyed. She is the key to everyone's survival and yours. You will both go through great trials, but you must make it through them." She then planted a kiss on his cheek and started to cry. Zuko had never seen her cry before. He thought his mother was always strong. She would always comfort him if he was in pain. He never thought she was ever tormented until now.

"Mother, I'm so sorry. I must be such a disappointment. You must hate me for all the things I have done. I must have caused you so much pain." Memories came flooding in of the day she died. He could remember how much she suffered from her horrible disease. He remembered not being able to help her. He clenched his fists and yelled as loud as he could. "I failed to save you. I failed as a prince and a son. I'm so sorry I failed you and my country." He felt her hand on his face. It was so soft, just as he remembered. She was kneeling in front of him as she smiled through her tears.

"Zuko, you have made me proud. You never failed anyone. You are fighting for your people. You will always be loyal to your nation, but you must be kind to Katara. She is a wonderful girl. Take care of her. She loves you so. You are not a bad person. The only thing that disappoints me is the fact that I couldn't be there for you when you needed me the most." Sakuya hugged her son and went to the edge of the mountain. "You must hurry, Zuko. I'm sure we will see each other again. I will always be with you." And with that, she disappeared. Zuko did everything he could to fight the tears, but a smiled curled on his lips.

"Thank you, mother."

* * *

Katara was standing in irons as she watched two figures in an arena. She could see how excited Zhao was as he held the chain connecting to her neck. She tried to turn away from the fight that was about to proceed, but a sharp pain in the back followed the crack of a whip when she turned. This only made Zhao laugh more.

"You will watch your friend die in agony, know full well that you are the cause of his demise." Katara turned back to the fight. The gong had just rung and Aang and Lord Ozai stood to face each other, both in fighting stances. Katara started to cry at the scene. She knew that Aang had only mastered air and waterbending. There was no way he could beat Ozai. She finally fell to her knees in a frantic sob.

"Please, Zhao. Stop this madness. He is just a boy. He doesn't deserve this." Zhao picked her off the ground by pulling her chain.

"I already told you that you would watch him die. You will live the rest of your days with his death on your shoulders." Katara heard a frightful scream come from Aang. He had just been thrown on his back by a giant fireball. His body was covered in burns and blood. Katara couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want it to end like this.

"Stop! Don't do this to him! Aang, run! Forget about me!" It was too late. Lord Ozai threw the final blow at Aang, causing him to hit the floor with a sickening thud. The mediator ran to Aang's side and declared that his neck had been snapped in two. Zhao allowed Katara to run to his side. She cursed herself for his death. She never wanted this to happen. She wanted to die. She felt there was no reason to live. "Please, just kill me now." Ozai stood over her with his fist pointing at her chest. She closed her eyes, waiting for the deadly blow.

* * *

Zuko finally made it down the mountain and ran through the forest as fast as he could. _I have thirty minutes to save her. Please be alive, Katara._ His hopes rose as he saw the ship in front of him. He quickly boarded it and commanded Lieutenant Jee to take off. He quickly ran into the room Katara was in but stopped at the door. The bed was empty. The worst thoughts went through his head. _She can't be…after everything I went through. She just can't…_He was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Prince Zuko, you have returned." Zuko turned around to see his uncle standing next to him. He looked extremely tired, but not as tired as Zuko looked. Zuko was glad to see his uncle, but he shook his head and asked the vital question.

"Where is Katara? She isn't…"

"No, Prince Zuko, she is still alive but barely. We moved her to the infirmary because she stopped fighting us. Hurry, we need to get the flower to her immediately." They both ran to the infirmary and gave the flower to the doctor. He started preparing it for medicine as Zuko went to Katara's bed. Her face had lost almost all of its color and was extremely hot, but her hand felt colder than ice. What scared him the most were her eyes. They had no life in them even though they were half open along with her mouth. Was he too late? Was she already dead?

"Here," the doctor said handing Zuko a glass of red liquid. "You will have to give it to her through her mouth. She should get better." Zuko was hesitant at first but finally did as he was told. He put all the liquid in his mouth and forced it into Katara's mouth. He didn't mind kissing her as much as he though he would. When he rose for air, he noticed that Katara's eyes were closing. It was a good sign according to the doctor. Zuko was asked to leave, but he wanted to stay with Katara. He wanted to be the first thing she saw.

* * *

Katara knelt before the Fire Lord, waiting for her swift death, but it never came. Instead, a soft and kind voice reached her ears.

"Katara, what is wrong?" Katara looked up. She was no longer in chains, and Aang, Zhao, and Ozai had disappeared. In fact, the whole stadium was gone. All that surrounded her was whiteness. She gasped when she realized that Zuko was in front of her. She nearly started crying when she spoke.

"Oh, Zuko. Everyone I know has died because of me. Gran Gran, father, Sokka, Suki, Haru, Jet, Pakku, Yue and Arnook, even Aang, they were all slaughtered because I failed to save them. I probably will fail you too." Zuko knelt down next to the sobbing waterbender and caressed her face.

"Katara, none of those things were your fault. None of it really happened. It was just an illusion. Even if they were real you could never blame yourself. We all chose our own paths. You must choose to live on. Please, I need you to live. I want to be with you." Katara finally lost it and wrapped herself around Zuko as he comforted her. "It will be alright. I won't let anything happen to you. I will always be here for you." He bent down to kiss her. She didn't resist. She wanted to be in his arms. She never wanted to let go of him. "Please, Katara. Come back to me."

* * *

"Zuko." Zuko looked up from his lap. He gasped as he saw Katara's eyes open. They had life in them again. He was so happy to see that she would be alright.

"Katara, you're alive." He pulled her into a hug, which she almost suffocated from. When he released her, he realized that she was too weak to do much. He didn't care. He was just happy to see her, as was she.

"Zuko, you made it. I must have had you worried. I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize. It was my fault this happened. I won't let anything else happen to you, Katara. I'm going to take care of you." He got up and felt her head. Her fever was already going down. He knew there was nothing left to do except one thing. "I am going to let you get some rest." He started to leave but then felt a tug on his hand. Katara was holding him with all of her strength.

"Please, Zuko. Stay with me until I fall asleep." Zuko agreed to her request and sat back down. Katara couldn't help but think. _I know it was all made up, but did Zuko actually kiss me? It felt so real. Everything else felt real too, but this was different. Am I really in love with him?_

* * *

Katara finally fell asleep, which allowed Zuko to slip away. He went to his room and found Iroh at his door.

"How is she?" Iroh asked.

"She's going to be alright. She just needs rest." Iroh patted Zuko's back and sent him into his room.

"It looks like you need some rest too. You had a hard day, Prince Zuko." Zuko smiled.

"Yes, it has been a hard day, a day I will never forget." Zuko crawled into his bed and thought. _I actually kissed her. Am I falling in love with her? Why would I go through all of this trouble?_ He then remembered his mother's words.

"_But you must be kind to Katara. She is a wonderful girl. Take care of her. She loves you so."_ He rolled over with a smile and sighed. "Thank you, mother," was all he could say before falling sound asleep.

* * *

Patience: Ok, that was officially the longest chapter I have written, and I am drained.

Katara: That was truly amazing, Patience. You finally wrote a long chapter for the readers.

Patience: I suppose I will take that as a compliment. What did you think, Zuko?

Zuko: Zzzzzzz.

Patience: Zuko! (flames in eyes)

Katara: He fell asleep. He must have been really tired from all that running around.

Patience: That better be the reason. Anyways, it will be a long time before I update. I am completely swamped with homework and I am exhausted from writing physically and mentally. Plus, I'm not sure what I will do in the next chapter. If you have any ideas, let me know. Well, Cya.

Zuko: So what happened, Katara? I fell asleep around the part where I was following that red petal. Patience is crazy for making me follow a dumb petal.

Katara: Zuko, please don't say anything.

Zuko: Why? She is completely crazy! Who would think a flower has a brain.

Patience: ZUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Katara: For the sake of the readers and the rating, the last part of Zuko's punishment…I mean accident has been censored. Patience will update in about a week, about the time Zuko gets out of the hospital. Cya next time.


	13. Fear of Emotions

**Fear of Emotions**

Katara finally woke up from her two day sleep. She still felt disoriented from the poison, but she still had to get out of that stuffy infirmary. She quickly grabbed a red robe sitting on the chair next to her, wrapped around her body, and then made her way to the deck.

As she watched the waves crash against the ship, she couldn't help wonder about the past events that occurred over the last couple of days. Why had she jumped in front of Zuko to save him from the arrow, and why did he save her in return? At times it seemed that they never could get along, but other times they felt the need to be with each other, or at least that was how Katara felt. Then there was the kiss. She could still remember how warm she felt in Zuko's arms, as if she had melted into him. She couldn't help it, but she felt strong feelings for the prince. Everything was so confusing for her. One minute she hated him and the next she loved him.

_Who are you kidding, Katara,_ she asked herself. _You could never fall in love with Zuko. He's Aang's enemy and yours for that matter. Besides, even if he wasn't, you're a waterbender peasant and he's the Fire Nation Prince. It would be unthinkable for you to love each other. There is no way he could possibly love you back. But…_ She brought her fingers to her lips and blushed. …_why do I feel this way? What am I suppose to do about this?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Zuko's yells. "Katara, what are you doing out here? You should be in bed resting. You'll only get worse if you wear yourself out." He quickly grabbed her by the arm and started leading her back. "I'm putting you back in your room where you belong." Just as quickly as Zuko had grabbed her she tugged away.

"Zuko, I can't stay in a stuffy room forever. I need some fresh air."

"But…" Katara placed a finger on his lips to quiet him.

"Zuko, just listen to me. I will only get better if I can see my element and walk around, just like you need fire to survive. I can take care of myself, you know. You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." Zuko finally gave up and allowed her to stare at the ocean. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about as she watched the waves. Was she thinking about her Avatar friend, or was she thinking about him?

_Idiot,_ Zuko slapped himself mentally. _Why would she ever want you? You are the son of the Fire Lord, the one who started this damn war. You are after her friend. She could never love you._

"Zuko?" Zuko looked at Katara with surprise. Her eyes were full of curiosity and sadness. It broke his heart whenever he looked into her eyes. He loved her so much, but he only thought he would hurt her more. He forced himself to look at her, but sometimes those azure eyes were too much to bear. "Zuko, what are you thinking about?" He decided to lie to her.

"I was just thinking about my country. I want to go back there so bad. My people need me. You see, my father isn't the best leader in the world. He rules with strictness and pride. He wants nothing but power and honor. He believes winning the war will bring him these things. Sometimes I wonder if I will end up just like him. I wonder if I will become as bloodthirsty for power and admiration." Zuko felt Katara grab his hand on the railing as he looked away. She shook her head at him for what he just said.

"Zuko, I know who you are. You will not turn out to be like your father. You are too kind and caring to want that kind of power." Zuko pulled away from her and turned on his protective shield.

"What do you know about me? I'm a prince of fire, and you are a waterbender. We could never understand each other."

"That's not true," Katara argued. "You risked your own life to save mine when you could have let me die. You are not selfish like your father." Katara could see he didn't want to talk to her, but she wanted to ask more questions. She wanted to get close to him so he would open up. "You say I don't know anything about you. That's only because you don't tell me anything. I've opened up to you, but you refuse to tell me anything about yourself like how you got your scar or about your mother." Zuko lost it at that point. Fire flew from his fists as he approached the waterbender.

"That is none of your business," he said coldly. "Don't you ever mention my mother. You don't know anything about me or my family, so don't pretend like you do."

"I didn't say I did, Zuko," she yelled back at him. "You always do this to yourself. You hide your emotions. It's like you don't want people to know you have feelings. Well guess what. Everyone shows their emotions. Everyone has something in their past to hide, but the only way to move on is to talk about it. If you hold it in, it will only build up until you go insane. Why are you so afraid to let me know about your family or what you feel? Why won't you bring down this barrier?" Zuko grabbed her by the arms and started squeezing. She winced in pain, but he ignored her.

"I don't have to tell you anything about myself." Katara's eyes started to shake in fear. She could see the flames in his eyes, but she could also see his pain. He finally let go of her and turned around. "I am the prince of the Fire Nation. I do not need to answer to a filthy waterbender peasant like you. You are a prisoner of war, nothing more. You have no right to know anything about me." Katara couldn't take his harsh words anymore. She thought he would let her into his heart. She thought he could love her, but she was wrong. She ran back away from him in tears. She saw Iroh approaching the deck, but she hid her face. She couldn't bear showing him how hurt she was.

Zuko leaned against the railing as his uncle approached her. "Nephew, I just passed Katara on my way up here. She seemed rather upset. Is something wrong?"

"Everything is just fine," Zuko answered with a cold tone. Iroh knew that Zuko had done something to make Katara cry, so he continued to pry.

"You cannot fool me, Prince Zuko. You could never tell a lie. What did you say to Katara?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just forget it."

"But there must be a reason why she is crying."

"I said forget it!" Iroh stepped back as fire surrounded Zuko's body. This only happened when Zuko was extremely angry. Feeling he was defeated, Iroh retreated with his last words.

"Prince Zuko, that girl only means the best. She doesn't know your past. If you ever expect to regain her trust, you must be gentle with her. You must put down your shields and let her into your heart." When Iroh left, Zuko sighed and started his drills. He had to blow off some steam, but all he could do was remember Katara's sad look. The tears that formed in her eyes broke his heart again. He finally stopped after ten minutes and started to walk back to his room. He could hear soft crying as he walked past Katara's room. He listened closer to hear Katara talking to herself.

"How could I ever trust him? He's no different then any other firebender. I was wrong to think he could ever love me. He's just a bloodthirsty monster." Zuko sighed as he went into his room. He tried to meditate with his candles, but he couldn't seem to concentrate. He then leaned against the wall that separated him and Katara.

"What have I done?" he asked himself. "Katara."

* * *

Patience: Hey, I updated again. Yay! Aren't you guys happy?

Zuko: Would you shut up? All this talk about updates. Why would anyone want to throw fruit in the air?

Katara: Not fruit, Zuko. It means to revise news, keep informed. Some days I wonder about you.

Patience: Once again we have proven Zuko is an idiot.

Zuko: I'm not an idiot.

Patience: Then why did you call yourself one? Or were you talking to your twin?

Zuko: Just shut up! I'm sick of you harassing me! Just leave me alone! (Throws a blast of fire at Patience and knocks her out.) Uh-oh!

Katara: Patience! Wake up! (She heals Patience, but she is still unconscious.) Now look what you have done. How is she supposed to update when she's in a coma?

Zuko: Don't blame me. She deserved it.

Katara: Maybe you should write the stories and respond to her reviewers.

Zuko: How am I supposed to do that? I can't run this thing. I can't even turn it on.

Katara: It's a computer. Well, I guess Patience will be out for a little bit. Please wait until she wakes up. (Patience gets off the floor.) Patience, you're awake!

Patience: Who's Patience, and who's the hottie?

Katara: Great, she has amnesia. Patience, I'm Katara and this is Prince Zuko, and you are a fan fiction writer and… (Sees her drooling over Zuko.)…are you listening?

Patience: Hi, I'm Patience, or at least that's what they tell me. So you are a prince, eh? You're pretty cute. (Zuko starts to blush.)

Zuko: You are pretty too. Katara, a little help.

Katara: You got yourself into this mess, so get yourself out. Anyways, please review so Patience can remember what she is before things get out of hand. Cya.

Patience: Cya? Why does that sound familiar? Oh well. So Prince Zuko, would you like to show me around?

Zuko: HELP!


	14. It's Alright

**It's Alright**

Zuko laid in his bed as he thought about his words to Katara. He cursed himself for saying those things to her. She was the only one that had ever understood him, and all he did was push her away. Why did he always have to get so damn protective? Because he hated his past. He had always distanced himself from anyone that tried to get too close, even his uncle. He always put up a barrier because it hurt too much to relive his past.

Katara had a horrible past as well. She had to sit and watch her mother be burnt at the stake by the Fire Nation. She had no trouble in telling her side of the story, so why should he be afraid to share his past with her? She deserved to know.

With that thought, Zuko jumped off his bed and headed for Katara's room. He had held in his past for too long. He needed to tell someone that would understand his situation. Maybe she would finally understand why he had to capture the Avatar. He had to let her know if he was going to save their relationship.

He walked to her door and reached up to knock but then hesitated. Did he really want to share his pain with her? Would she understand him and start to like him? He threw all of that aside and gently knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Katara," he said through the door. There was still no answer. _Figures. She probably still hates me._ "Katara, I came to apologize from before. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I want you know about my past. I don't want there to be a wall between us. I just want to talk." Again there was silence. "Katara?" he said as he opened the door. He was surprised to find the room empty. The first thing that came to mind was that she was with Iroh, so he walked to his room only to find him drinking tea by himself. "Uncle, have you seen Katara? She wasn't in her room."

"Sorry, Prince Zuko. I haven't seen her all day. Maybe she's on deck." Zuko turned and ran to the deck to search for her. All that was there were a few soldiers walking about. He finally noticed that they were docked next to a small village. A horrible thought went through his head as he yelled at Lieutenant Jee. "Have the soldiers search the ship for the waterbender. I need to go into town." Jee bowed as Zuko ran off the loading ramp and into the city. His only thoughts were that he wished he wasn't right.

* * *

Katara walked through the forest as she thought about her decision to leave Zuko's ship. _There's no use in going back now. I've gotten myself lost, and at least this way I can try to find Aang and Sokka. Besides, I'm sure Zuko doesn't want me back. I am only his prisoner. The only reason he needs me is because he wants Aang. I can't let that happen. But still, he was still nice to me. Every time I'm around him I get so anxious. I'm so confused. How can I hate someone so much and love him at the same time?_

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a twig snap. She immediately went into a fighting stance with her canteen open. Everything was silent as she waited for the strike. It was too quiet. Then without warning, something brown flashed by her, knocking her over. When she looked up, she saw a boy tossing her canteen up and down in one hand as he held his hook sword in the other.

"Jet," she growled at him. He slung the canteen over his shoulder as he smiled at her.

"Katara, long time no see."

"Not long enough." Of all the people to run in, she had to run into this disgusting rat. Her stomach twisted at the thought of seeing him again. "What do you want? Are you going to try and flood another city with your rebel fighters?"

"No, my band was captured by the firebenders that lived in the city. I barely escaped. They were all forced to become slaves to the Fire Nation. Once again those scums have destroyed more lives, but I don't blame them. It is because of the Avatar that my men have to suffer."

"Jet, you brought it upon yourself," Katara answered. "You tried to kill innocent people. It was the Avatar's job to stop you."

"Don' you get it, Katara? The Avatar ruined my life. If you were in my position, you would have done the same. Think about your mother." The water in the canteen exploded and caused him to fly into a tree. Katara scowled at him as her eyes shook in anger.

"Do not compare me to you, and don't you ever talk about my mother. She would have never wanted me to kill in order to avenge her. I'm sure your parents would want the same."

"Enough," Jet shouted as he pulled out his swords. "I will make you pay for making my comrades suffer. I won't let you get away with your excuses." Jet charged at Katara, who tried to throw water whips at him but missed. _He's too fast,_ she thought.

* * *

Zuko had just reached the edge of the forest. It had been an hour since Katara had disappeared. She wasn't in the village or on the ship, so he would have to search the forest. It looked so dense and big. It would take him hours to look through the whole thing. Then something caught his ear.

"ARGH!" He turned his head in the direction of the scream. _That sounded like Katara. She must be in trouble._ Without a second thought he sprinted towards the sound of her voice, hoping that he wasn't too late.

* * *

Katara tried to struggle free from the hook swords holding her against the ground, but they were dug in too deep. Jet smiled as she fought against the blades. She could already feel the blood seeping from her arms which finally made her stop struggling. He climbed over her body and opened her shirt just so he could see her undergarments. She started to shake as he unzipped his pants with pleasure.

"I am going to enjoy this," he said as he kissed her neck. She still tried to fight him, but he was too strong. He pushed her legs down and lifted her skirt. She started to cry as he started to fondle with her thigh. _This is it. He's going to rape me and then kill me. Please, somebody, anybody. Help me, Zuko._ Just before Jet went down, a fireball sent him flying at a tree. "Who the hell…" Katara looked up as her eyes grew in amazement. Standing before her was Zuko, as if he had heard her plea for help. "Well, well. It looks like a firebending bastard wants to interrupt my fun. I will enjoy ripping you apart."

"You have no idea what you are dealing with," Zuko said as he bombarded Jet with fireballs. It wasn't much of a match. Zuko had knocked Jet out within seconds. Zuko finally went to Katara to lift the swords off her wrists. He could see she was bleeding, but what angered him the most was the fact that this rebel had gotten so close to her. He wanted to kill him, but he decided that Katara was more important. Katara tried to run from him, but he held her against his body as she pounded on his chest.

"Let me go! Get away from me!" she screamed as she fought him. "Please, let me go." Her pounding finally turned into gripping onto his shirt as she started to sob in his arms. She didn't have the strength to fight him. She just wanted to be held, and Zuko wanted to hold her, to comfort her, to make sure no one would hurt her again. "Zuko, he almost raped me. He almost…"

"It's alright," Zuko whispered. "You're safe now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You're safe." Zuko didn't know how long Katara and him had stood there, but he didn't care. He wanted to be with her. He wanted her to cry in his arms. He would always protect her. He would never let her go.

* * *

Patience: That was touching, wasn't it?

Katara: That scumbag Jet. I can't believe he would try to pull that off.

Zuko: That rebel will pay. I'll kill him myself.

Katara: I don't want you to kill him. Please Zuko.

Zuko: His ass is grass.

Patience: Anyways, I won't be able to update until Sunday, so could you two try to get along?

Zuko: What do you mean? Of course we get along.

Katara: Yeah, we're buddies now.

Patience: Are you two ok?

Katara/Zuko: Of course.

Patience: Ok, as soon as these two return from the hospital, we will continue.

Katara: But we're not sick.

Patience: Of course you are. It's called denial. Cya.


	15. Confessions of a Teenage Prince

**Confessions of a Teenage Prince**

Zuko sat in his room thinking about what had happened the day before. He couldn't stop thinking about how badly he had treated Katara. Then she had to go running off in the forest where God knows what happens. It was his fault that she ran. He chased her away with his barrier. He was lucky this time. He had reached Katara just in time to stop Jet. He saved her from that scum freedom fighter.

Zuko cursed himself. _This would have never happened if I had just opened up to her like she asked. Instead, I pushed her away and almost got her killed. I might not be so lucky next time. Next time she could…_ Zuko stopped there and got up. He decided there wouldn't be a next time. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her like that again. He was sick of people suffering for him.

He walked out of his door and to Katara's. He knew she was still in there. She hadn't come out since the incident. She told all the soldiers that brought her food that she wasn't feeling well and they simply left. He wouldn't be pushed out so easily.

"Katara," Zuko said as he knocked. There was no sound. Had she left again? "I'm coming in, ok?" He opened the door and smiled. She was sitting on her bed in deep thought. Half of him was glad while the other half was troubled. She looked so sad on that bed of hers, and next to her on the bed stand was a tray of untouched food. Zuko guessed that she hadn't eaten anything since they got back, nor had she slept. Her eyes were bloodshot and her bed was still made. He walked to the young waterbender and sat next to her. She didn't say a word. She just stared at her folded hands in her lap. "Katara, you should eat something. You need your strength."

Katara just turned her head away from him. He had never seen her like this. She had lost the fire in her eyes that she once had. He would have given anything to hear her yell at him, but he knew it wasn't possible. "Katara, listen. You shouldn't have run away like that. You almost got yourself seriously hurt. If I hadn't gotten there in time…I'm sorry." Katara turned her head to the prince. Did he just say sorry? "It was my fault. I pushed you away. If I would have just answered your question, you wouldn't be like this."

"No, Zuko," Katara finally said. "Don't blame yourself. I was being reckless. I wanted so bad to hear your past that I put you in an uncomfortable position. Then I ran off and nearly got myself killed. I cause you so much trouble, Zuko. I'm not worth having around. I am thankful for all that you have done for me, but I have no right to pry into your past. I will respect your privacy." Katara got up to leave, but she just fell back on her bed. Zuko knew she was physically and emotionally drained, so he forced her back into her sheets. "I'm sorry, Zuko. I'm so much trouble for you. I wish…" Zuko hushed her as he pulled up a chair.

"I've decided something. It was my fault for not telling you about my past. You told me about your mother. It is only fair I tell you my past. You are the only person that respects me. This has to come out. I need someone to listen." Katara nodded and Zuko began. "When I was younger, I didn't know anything about the war. I was so innocent and oblivious. My life was perfect. I had all the riches in the world. Everyone adored me. I had a father and a mother that loved me. When I was eight, everything changed.

_

* * *

My mother, Lady Sakuya, was the kindest woman of the Fire Nation. She always took care of my sister and me, giving up her own time just to make us smile. I never saw her cry once, even though I know now how much she suffered. She hated the war that my father fought. She begged him so many times to leave the other nations live in peace, but he was hunger for power. However, she always smiled._

_Unfortunately, she was sick a lot. Sometimes she would have to lie in bed for weeks at a time. The doctors said that she would get better, but she never did. One day she collapsed in the throne room in front of the council. I stayed at her side the whole time, praying that she would get better. My father never visited her no matter how loud she cried for him. It pained me to see her in such pain. I wanted her to get better, but she said it was impossible. The war had made her sick. She couldn't handle father's ambition for power. She knew it was her time to go._

_I remembered Zula being pushed out of the room during my mother's last hour. Mother thought Zula was too young to watch her die. She smiled at me while I cried and held her hand. I remember her last words clearer than day._

"_Please, Zuko, don't cry for me. My little prince never cries."_

"_How am I supposed to live without you, mother? I need you. How am I going to survive?" She wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled at me again._

"_Zuko, you need to stay strong for your people. I was too weak to help them, but you can help end this war. You must fight for your nation. I only want you to live happy. One day you will find a beautiful bride, and you will become the Fire Lord. You must fight for peace. Be a prince of the people." For the first time in my life, I saw her cry. I thought she was always strong, but even she could cry. "I want you to take care of Zula. She won't understand this. I only regret that I won't be here for you when you need me the most. Just remember." She gave me one final kiss and hug. "I will always be with you." _

* * *

"She died on my twelfth birthday," Zuko announced. "Instead of birthday gifts and a cake, I got to watch my mother be buried."

"Zuko, I'm so sorry," Katara said starring at him. "I had no idea. I see now why you wouldn't want to talk about such a horrible thing. I'm sorry."

"Please, Katara. I want you to hear the rest. Please listen to me." Katara didn't know if she wanted to listen to his horrible past, but she forced herself to nod. Zuko continued. "After my mother died, I trained hard to become a great firebender. I also started to learn to become a prince so I could lead the people. Two years after my mother died, a day came that I will never dare forget.

_

* * *

I was standing outside the war chamber, hoping that I would get to listen to my father's strategy to win the war, but the guard wouldn't let me in. Finally, my uncle came along to enter, so I asked him if I could go in._

"_Uncle Iroh, I want to go into the war chambers, but the guards won't let me." Iroh patted my back and led me away._

"_Oh, you don't want to listen to the meeting. They are so boring. I always fall asleep." I didn't care what he said. I wanted to go into that chamber._

"_Uncle, I need to learn how to lead my country. I should be in there with father."_

"_Alright, Prince Zuko. You can go in the war chambers, but you must not speak a word." When we were in the meeting, a general started to explain his plans on attacking the Earth Kingdom._

"_We will send a platoon to confront the earthbenders while another legion sneaks around and attacks. We will use the new recruits as a distraction. The earthbenders love fresh meat. It's the perfect trap."_

"_You can't do that!" Everyone looked at me as I stood up. My blood was boiling from what the general said. If I was smart, I would have sat down, but I continued. "Those men love their country. How can you betray them like that?" I knew that I was right, but I was out of turn. It wasn't my place to tell the general what to do. My father was furious. He said only an Angi-Kai, a fire dual, would settle the matter. I was sure that I would face the general. I knew I could beat him. I prepared for the battle, psyching myself up. Nothing could prepare me for what awaited me in the ring._

_I turned around expecting to see the general, but I found my father. He said that by disrespecting the general, I disrespected him. He approached me, but I fell to my knees and begged for mercy._

"_Please, father. I meant you no disrespect. I was only looking out for the best interests of the Fire Nation." My father continued to walk towards me, refusing to forgive me._

"_You will fight, Prince Zuko," he ordered._

"_Please, father. Forgive me."_

"_Get up and fight me." I bowed my head again and begged._

"_I will not fight you." I raised my head to him. I could feel the tears dripping down my face as he stood over me._

"_You will learn respect. You will learn humility, and suffering will be your teacher." He then threw a fireball into my face. All I could do was scream as flames consumed my face. I blacked out and found myself in the hospital._

* * *

"After the duel, the Fire Lord said that by refusing to fight, I had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, I was banished, and sent to capture the Avatar. It is the only way I can regain my honor and my thrown. It's been two years since I set out on my journey, and I have never told anyone about my past. I can't go back. I have to find the Avatar in order to save my people. I hope you can understand." As Zuko finished his story, he looked over to see Katara crying. "Katara, why are you crying?" She looked up to him and hugged him, leaving him in shock.

"Because, you aren't," she whispered. "How can you live like this, day after day, without going crazy or crying? How do you stay so strong?"

"I have hope. When I found out the Avatar was alive, I was reborn. I knew I had a chance to save my people. I guess you could say your friend gives me hope, just like you give me hope." Katara looked at him with more shock. "You are the only one that truly knows me, Katara. I couldn't ask for a better friend then you. You give me a reason to live."

"Zuko," Katara whispered as Zuko tucked her back into bed.

"You should get some rest. I'll come back with some fresh food. Thank you for listening." With that, he left the room, letting Katara think to herself. _Zuko, thank you. I'm glad you can trust me. Just remember that I am always here for you._

* * *

Patience: Yay! Another chapter done. Sorry if it was too fluffy.

Zuko: What happened to all of the action?

Patience: Hey, I'm getting to it. Just be patient.

Katara: This story is really coming around. I really like it. I can't wait to see what you make Zuko do next.

Zuko: Why am I so out of character? I'm usually mean.

Patience: I'm trying to show the real you. You know in the series you and Katara are supposed to be together. You can't have a stick up your ass all the time.

Zuko: What was that? I'll burn you to a crisp!

Patience: (Pulls out sword) I would like to see you try. Remember what happened last time?

Zuko: You…you…

Patience: Exactly. Now shut up and wait for the next chapter.

Zuko: Ok.

Katara: You got him on a lease.

Patience: Yeah, that's what happens when you kick him in the balls. I hope he can still have kids.

Katara: I hope so too. Poor Zuko.

Patience: Anyways, I will try to update next Monday. Please be patient. Cya.

Zuko: Patience. (Chases her with her sword)

Patience: Get away! (Zuko slashes the sword and starts the computer on fire.) NOOOOOOOO!

Zuko: Oops! I think she's in shock.

Katara: You better hope she stays that way. Well, as soon as Patience kicks Zuko in the balls again, we will continue after we get a new computer. Cya.


	16. Ambush

Patience: Ok, since it's been so long since I've updated last, this chapter is going to be super long.

Zuko: Geez, I hope they can handle the shock.

Patience: Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted, this is another important chapter. In fact, I think it is about the half point. You here that, Zuko? You won't have to put up with me for long.

Zuko: I can't wait to get rid of you either. You can go back to spending all your time around books.

Patience: Why do you have to be so mean, scar head?

Zuko: What was that?

Katara: Patience, why are you so mean to Zuko? He really didn't do anything to you.

Patience: He's done lots of things.

Katara: Name one. (Silence) Is it possible that you like him?

Patience/Zuko: What?

Katara: He isn't that bad looking. He's actually nice once you get to know him.

Patience: Shut up! Let's just get to the story.

**Ambush**

"How soon will we intercept Prince Zuko's ship?" Zhao asked his captain.

"Not long, sir. We should get to the island before dusk. Reports have indicated that Zuko has stopped at a small village on Cho Lyn Island. The island is small, but the village is in a concave bay. There will be no hope for escape." Zhao's grin grew across his face as he stared at the sea ahead of him. "Are you sure we only need three ships, Admiral Zhao? Last time we face him, that waterbender froze the entire fleet."

"Three ships will be sufficient. You must remember. Our last confrontation was on one of the coldest islands in the Earth Kingdom. The temperature isn't cold enough for that waterbender to freeze. I will be able to handle one water peasant. You are dismissed." The captain bowed and went back to the bridge. Zhao laughed as he thought about the day ahead of him. "That waterbender will pay for what she did to my fleet. No one humiliates me and gets away with it. Zuko will be mine, and all his hopes of finding the Avatar will disappear forever."

* * *

Zuko and Katara were sparring on the beach again. Of course, they didn't use bending so they wouldn't' hurt each other, but Iroh was still surprised how advance the two were as they attacked each other. Both benders evaded each other so swiftly, but just barely. When they did manage to hit each other, which were hard hits, they still managed to get back on their feet. Neither fighter would back down from each other. Iroh hadn't seen a battle as good since he and Ozai sparred against each other.

Zuko had changed so much. His attacks weren't about strength anymore. He was relaxed and smooth. He didn't force anything. He just let his body move on instinct rather than thought.

Katara had changed as well. Her strong spirit had become stronger. Before, she had forced all of her moves, but she was calm and fluent like water. She was so graceful as she punched and kicked at the prince.

On the last move, they both brought their fists to each other's faces, just stopping inches away. They both smiled and backed off as Iroh clapped for the wonderful performance. "Excellent. Both of you have improved so much. I wouldn't doubt that you could beat the Avatar himself." Zuko grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off of his toned body.

"Thanks, uncle. I couldn't have done it without such a great sparring partner." Katara smiled as she threw him a canteen. He tried to drink from it, but nothing came out. He held it above his head for a minute before water came gushing on top of his face. He finally noticed Katara laughing hysterically, knowing it was her fault he was soak and wet. "Oh, now you've really done it."

"Try to catch me," Katara teased as she ran from Zuko. Again Iroh was amazed. Prince Zuko was actually smiling. He hadn't seen Zuko this happy for over two years. Katara had really changed the banished prince. She was bringing out his good side. He walked back to the ship as the two chased each other. It reminded him of how Sakuya and Ozai used to be. Iroh just hoped it would last.

"Got you!" Zuko yelled as he tackled Katara on the ground. Both of them were laughing as they tried to wrestle the other one off of them. After Zuko finally pinned Katara, the smile faded into a frown.

"What's wrong, my prince?" Katara asked. Her playful face faded away as Zuko pushed a lock of loose hair behind her ear. She was so beautiful in the sun. Those blue eyes captivated him, and her smile was so comforting. He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head. "Zuko, this doesn't feel right."

"Why not?" he asked as she sat up. For the longest time, she tried to gather the words to describe her feelings to him.

"I'm not supposed to fall in love with you. I'm a water peasant. You're a firebender, and not just any firebender. You are the Fire Nation Prince. We're too different. I know that my family would hate me for loving a firebender. They would probably disown me, but I can't help but have special feelings for you. It doesn't make sense." She felt a hand pull her chin to the side, her eyes meeting Zuko's.

"There are a lot of things that don't make sense, Katara. Life is a paradox. At first, I thought everything was so simple. All I knew was to capture the Avatar, but now that I have met you, everything isn't so black and white anymore. I dishonored my father once. I cringe at the thought of bringing a waterbender home as a wife, but I don't care. I love you, Katara. I know what I want in life. I want peace and you. I don't know if I could live without you." A smile grew across Katara's face as they went into kiss. Just before the contact, they heard a crash in the city behind them.

"What was that?" Katara asked. Without a second thought, Zuko ran to the top of the hill. He couldn't believe what he saw on the horizon.

"Fire Nation ships." Katara gasped as the words came out of his mouth. "I'll bet my life it's Zhao. How did he find us so fast?" Katara grabbed Zuko's had, causing him to look her in the eyes. "We need to get back to the ship." Both of them ran back to the ship just as Iroh and Jee came running out. "We need to set sail, uncle. Maybe we can outrun them."

"No, nephew," Iroh explained. "They will surround us and ambush us. We'll be sitting ducks."

"What about Katara's freezing ability? She can stop them in their tracks."

"I can't do it," Katara announced. "It's too warm to freeze them solidly. They would just break through." Jee nodded as he added to the plan.

"Our only chance is to stay in the bay and hope that either our catapults can hit them or Katara's waterbending will stop them. Either way, they have the advantage. We won't be able to get out of the bay unless we sink their ships."

"Alright. Ready the catapults. Katara, you need to stay on the beach and attack." The lieutenant bowed and ran back to the ship to carry out Zuko's orders. It was almost dusk, and the moon would be full tonight. Zhao may have had the advantage of surrounding them in the dark, but Katara would be at her full power.

* * *

They spent an hour trying to bombard the ships, but they didn't even make a scratch. Zhao was closing in fast. Zuko had decided to retreat into the forest for better cover. Zhao wouldn't be able to search for them in the dark. Zuko wanted his men to be safe, even if it meant losing the ship. Katara was their last hope now.

Katara stood on the shore as Zuko stood behind her for backup. He wanted to get her out of there fast if Zhao started to bomb the beach again. He wouldn't lose her. He needed her alive, not for the Avatar, but for himself.

Katara closed her eyes as she folded her hands in front of her. She lifted her arms slowly into the air, focusing all of her energy on the water. Without warning, the calm sea turned into a fifty-foot wave, and it was heading straight towards the three ships. Zuko watched Katara as she kept her stance. Her hands started to shake as the wave traveled out to sea. _Please, Katara,_ he thought as her face began to shake in pain. _Just hold on a little longer._

"Admiral Zhao, we need to retreat. That wave is huge! It'll kill us all!" Zhao smiled at the captain next to him.

"Reverse the engines half speed. Just before the wave hits, full speed ahead."

"B-but, admiral?"

"Do as I say," Zhao yelled as the captain shook in fear. Nevertheless, he bowed and followed his orders. Zhao turned back to watch the wave come at them. "Let's see how powerful you are, girl."

The ships started to reverse as the wave got closer. Zuko was interested in why the ships were moving so slowly. _What is Zhao up to? Doesn't he know that wave will sink them all?_ The wave was just feet in front of them when Katara suddenly collapsed. Zuko ran to her side to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine," she muttered weakly. From the looks of it, she had used all of her energy in that one move. Both looked up to see the wave crashing on all three ships. "I got them. We're safe."

"I can't believe it," Zuko yelled. "You saved us all again. That wave was incredible. Now Zhao is at the bot…Katara?" Here eyes had gone wide. When he looked up, he saw why. All three ships were sailing at full speed towards him. "How is that possible? The wave should have sunk them all easy."

Zhao smiled as his ships entered the bay. _If you go fast enough, you can break through the wave. Going backwards just sends you with the wave. You have to disturb the waves in order to defeat them._ He watched as Zuko picked up the waterbender and ran into the forest. Just as they go to the shore, the men dropped the boarding hatch and ran to Zuko's ship. The captain walked over to Zhao, who still had a smile on his face.

"Admiral, you are victorious. Should we chase down Zuko now?"

"No," the admiral answered. "They will be undercover. An ambush in the forest would be disastrous. We will wait until morning. Confiscate any supplies on his ship. I want him to be stranded for a while. You are dismissed." The captain left Zhao to himself again as he looked into the forest. "Very soon, Prince Zuko. You will be mine very soon."

* * *

That looks like a good spot to stop. I'll have another chapter to put up by Sunday at the latest. I was going to put this chapter and the next together, but I decided against it. It would be about eight or nine pages long. Also, I will not being doing the conversations. It's too exhausting and it takes up too much space. Until next time, cya. 


	17. Forgive Me

**Forgive Me**

Zuko watched as the three ships appeared from the waves. They had survived Katara's attack without a scratch. "How is that possible?" he asked wide eyed. "The wave should have sunk them all easy." He looked down at Katara. She was completely spent. It would be suicide to stay and try to fight Zhao off. He had no choice but to run. He gently picked the weak waterbender up bridal style and ran into the forest. Hopefully Zhao wouldn't follow.

Zhao had outsmarted him again. Zuko had lost his ship to his greatest enemy, and now he was running like a coward from him. _No, I have to protect Katara. I can't let my pride get in the way. _

He stopped running when he was deep into the forest. It was so dense that the moon couldn't possibly shine through the trees. Zhao wouldn't follow him into the forest. He would most likely get lost, and Zuko's soldiers could easily pick his off. He clearly had the advantage until morning. The sun was too bright to be held back by the trees. They would have to come up with a plan quickly.

Zuko found the camp hidden in a cave that was covered by vines. When he walked in, his uncle ran to him with a grateful hug. "Zuko, I thought that we had lost you. How is Katara?" Zuko looked down on his companion. She was asleep, completely exhausted from her efforts to stop Zhao. He handed her to Iroh as he explained the details of the battle.

"She's fine. She used all of her energy to create a tidal wave that should have destroyed the three ships before collapsing." Iroh looked at him with anxiety.

"Should have?" Jee asked. Zuko averted his eyes to the ground. He felt like a failure when he said the upsetting news.

"Zhao somehow managed to break through the wave. I don't know how, but he did it. He has taken our ship. We will be safe for the night in this cover, but we need to form a plan of attack before sunup if we are to survive. Uncle, please take care of Katara. Lieutenant Jee, I would like you to gather all of the officers for a meeting. We need to strategize." Zuko walked off, trying to make sense of the night's events.

_Damn you, Zhao. Why do you always have to trample my hopes and dreams? What is the point of chasing me down to make sure I live a miserable life? If you had any real honor, you would spend your time helping your nation. You are nothing but a power thirsty monster. You'll stop at nothing to get what you want._ He looked at his men as they sat around the fire. They were hiding like rats because of Zhao. They were all on the same side, and yet he refused to claim them as Fire Nation. _I won't let you ruin the world, Zhao. I will save my honor._

* * *

An hour later, all the officers, along with Zuko and Iroh, were gathered around a fire, discussing what actions to take to defeat Zhao.

"We need to attack them at night!" Major Shang proclaimed. "They will follow into the forest and trap them. We will take them by surprise."

"That won't work," Zuko argued. "We can't fight them in the open on the beach. If we retreat into the forest, they will wait until they have the advantage of light."

"We should call for support and spread across the island," Captain Wong said. "Surely the Fire Nation will send help."

"No," Zuko stated. "The Fire Nation will refuse to help me when they are under Zhao's command. Besides, this island is too small to run from Zhao. The reinforcements would never reach us in time."

"Then how about you come up with an idea since everyone else's is useless?" Jee yelled.

"Please calm yourselves, men," Iroh shouted as he stood up. "We are all tense. We need to focus. Prince Zuko, I imagined, has looked at each strategy carefully. He wants to make sure that we have the greatest success. I assure you. He is doing his best to keep us alive." Zuko bowed his head in disappointment. Every idea that came across, no matter how good it sounded, would never work against Zhao. He was just to smart to fall for anything like that. Zuko had one idea.

"The only way we can possibly win is on our own turf. We need to wait in the forest for Zhao and his men. They will try to come before dawn to catch us off guard, but that way we can pick them off in the trees while others fight on the ground. It's the only way." Everyone started grumbling at the prince's idea.

"That's suicide!"

"You expect us to throw our lives away for your honor?"

"How can you send your men to death like that?" Zuko pounded his foot on the ground to stop the yelling.

"Listen, this is the only way to win. Zhao won't accept anything less then unconditional surrender, and I won't allow that. I will be fighting on the ground with our strongest men. If you do not like this plan, then tell me a different route. If not, then the plan will carry on unless you want me to turn myself over." No one spoke against Zuko's command. They all wanted Zuko to be safe. He had always showed the best interest of the crew when it came to moments like this. They would be loyal to him to the end. Seeing no objection, he carried on. "We will take turns with shifts. When Zhao is spotted in the forest, we will carry out the plan. You are dismissed. Get some rest." Everyone bowed and went to sleep while Iroh approached Zuko.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Iroh asked. "There would be no dishonor in surrender."

"I can't let Zhao win. I have to save the world. I won't fail them or you, uncle." Zuko looked at Katara's sleeping form in front of him. He was worried that she would be hurt. He couldn't bear it if he lost her, so he turned back to his uncle. "Could you do a favor for me?"

"Anything you want," Iroh answered.

"I want you to get Katara out of here before the fighting starts. Take her somewhere safe. I would also appreciate it if you didn't tell her what will happen. She has enough to worry about. I want her to get back to her friends. She deserves to be safe." Zuko looked up, showing his worried eyes to his uncle. "If anything should happen to me, I want you to go back to the Fire Nation and tell my father. He will forgive you and allow you to return. Please, uncle. Promise me you will do that for me." Iroh nodded and hugged his nephew again. He had never seen Zuko so concern for anyone. When they released, Zuko walked to his bed. "Good night, uncle."

"Sleep well, Zuko," Iroh responded as his nephew fell into a deep sleep. Iroh walked away, not noticing that Katara's eyes were still open with water on the rims, ready to fall. She had heard everything that had been discussed that night. She wouldn't let Zuko throw his dream away. She wouldn't let the world be destroyed.

* * *

The cave was completely silent. The only light was the small flicker of the cold coals in the campfires. Everyone was in a peaceful sleep that would end with a tremendous battle, everyone except one brave soul.

Katara put the pillows under her blanket to make it look like someone was still there. After putting on her black cloak, she took one last glance at her sleeping prince before leaving. She had never seen him look so peaceful. To think that this man was to capture the greatest bender of all time. Zuko was just like Aang. He was just a teenage boy who unfortunately had been expected to do the unexpected. Katara couldn't help but feel pity for him. He knew he would have a hard road ahead of him, but at least she could do something to make it easier.

She stepped outside to see if the coast was clear. It was still dark, probably about three in the morning. She knew what she had to do. The only thing stopping her was a guard in a red cloak. "I suppose you aren't going for a midnight stroll, eh?" Katara whipped around and came face to face with…

"Iroh," she whispered. She shouldn't have been surprised to see him standing there. He always found a way to interrupt others on quests. Why should she be different? She turned away from him, unable to look him in the eyes. "I suppose you know what I am going to do. I heard everything that Zuko said tonight. I won't abandon him like he wants me to. I need to protect him, no matter what the cost is. I won't let you stop me."

"I am not here to stop you. I am here to give you advice. We all must choose our own paths. Once we choose, we are left with certain consequences, and then we have to live with our choices. Can you do that, Katara? Are you sure that is what you want?" Iroh asked. Katara turned with a smile and nodded.

"For once in my life, I am completely sure about this. Zuko has dreams to save the world from destruction. I believe once he becomes Fire Lord that he will bring peace to his nation. He can't do that with Zhao chasing him like this. I won't let his dreams be destroyed. They are all he has left." Katara reached into her robe and pulled out a sealed letter. "Please give this to Zuko for me. I know you will get it to him." Iroh took the letter in his hands and smiled as Katara hugged him. "You have been so good to me, even though I am a waterbending peasant, a clear enemy to you. I am grateful for all you have done."

"I thank you too, Katara. You have changed Zuko so much. You have brought out the good in him. I just hope he can keep it." Katara released him, showing him the tears falling from her eyes as she ran into the forest. "Take care, Katara."

* * *

"Admiral Zhao, there is a messenger from Prince Zuko here to see you." Zhao looked up from his desk. _Why would Zuko send someone to him? Was he going to surrender?_

"Send the messenger away," Zhao barked. "There is no way Zuko would…"

"She has come to negotiate surrender terms, admiral. She has come unarmed with no intentions of fighting." Zhao's eyebrow lifted. _She?_ Zhao was now interested in what this messenger had to say, so he signaled the guard to bring her in. Within a few minutes, two guards escorted a cloaked figure into his tent. Zhao was surprised that Zuko would send a girl for negotiation. He was even more surprised when the girl knelt down before him and bowed to the floor.

"Admiral Zhao, I express my gratitude for your audience." This was too good to be true. How could one of Zuko's lieges be so respectable to him? Then he figured it out. He decided to accept her offer.

"Leave us." The soldiers bowed and left, leaving Zhao to talk with the girl before him. There was a strange silence before Zhao spoke again. "I suspect that Zuko didn't send you. I am willing to bet that he doesn't even know of your presence here, Katara." Katara finally lifted her face and pulled off her hood. Her face was stoic as she stared down the admiral. "What could a great water master want with me?"

"I have come, Zhao, not to attack you but to make a deal." Zhao looked at the girl as she spoke.

"I'm listening," he responded.

"As you know, Zuko has no way of escaping you unless he tries to attack you. You have taken his ship and his supplies, leaving him stranded and humiliated. One would think this is enough harassment, but you would continue by killing his men. Zuko only wants what is best for his men and country while you seek power. You want to capture the Avatar and keep Zuko off his thrown." Zhao started to get impatient with the girl's statements.

"What is your point?" Zhao asked.

"Listen to me. If you attack Zuko, you will only lose your men. Zuko will escape and find the Avatar. However, if you are smart, you will do what you can to humiliate Zuko even more. In order to that, you must find the Avatar and take him to the Fire Lord. Zuko once captured me as leverage for the Avatar, but he has gotten too soft. He wouldn't be able to capture him without me."

"What are you saying?" Zhao asked, his interest building.

"I want you to let Zuko and his men go. Promise that you will never threaten his life again. You must also give him his ship back. If you wish, you may keep his supplies. That way, he will be at least two days behind you. In exchange, I will hand myself over to your custody." A smile immediately grew over his face, but he knew there had to be a catch. "You want to capture the Avatar. You can use me as bait, although I may not reveal anything about him. After you capture the Avatar, Lord Ozai will most certainly make you his right hand man. Zuko will never be able to return to his nation. He will live his life knowing he is a failure. That is far worse than death. Wouldn't you agree?" Zhao's smile grew even bigger as he approached Katara.

"You would sacrifice your life to save Zuko life? Why would you do such a thing?" Katara continued to hold her stern face.

"I only want the war to end. I hate senseless bloodshed. If this is the only way to prevent it, then so be it. Do we have a deal?" Zhao smiled and shook the girl's hand.

"Alright, I will release Zuko and his crew, and you will become my prisoner. Guards, bring the water shackles. I don't want our captive getting any smart ideas." Zhao finally knelt down to Katara's eye level and lifted her chin. "You have just saved the world, little girl. All you will have to do is spend the rest of your life in a dungeon." He left laughing as the guards came in to secure her. She wouldn't cry in front of them. She only had one thought. _Please forgive me, Zuko._

* * *

Zuko woke up in the morning just before dawn. He was ready for the attack against Zhao. He wouldn't lose to that monster. He had to win in order to save his country and the world. He wouldn't let anyone down.

He looked over to his side to see that Katara was still in her sleeping bag, completely covered by her blankets. "Katara, wake up. I need to talk to you." He tried to shake her awake and then realized the bundle under the blankets wasn't her. It was a bunch of pillows. Why would Katara do something like that? Zuko quickly turned to his uncle to ask where Katara was, but a scout interrupted him.

"Sir, Admiral Zhao requests your presence on the beach. He wishes to negotiate a truths." _Impossible,_ Zuko thought. _Why would Zhao want to talk about something like that?_ Zuko decided to take his uncle and his officers to the beach to face Zhao. When they got there, they noticed that Zhao's ships appeared to be ready for departure. _Something is right. Zhao wouldn't just back down from me._

"What is the meaning of this, Admiral Zhao?" Zuko asked sternly. "Why have you called me here?" Zhao smiled as he began to explain himself.

"I have decided to release your men and leave this island. You may have your ship back, although all of your supplies belong to me now. You will have to take some time to get ready to leave. Also, I promise never to chase you down, even though I know exactly who you really are." Zuko stepped forward in shock.

"Why would you do such a thing? There must be a catch." Zhao started to laugh hysterically. He signaled the men to bring something forward as he spoke.

"As you know, I am determined to capture the Avatar. Now I have something that will make it easier to do so. Allow me to show you the reason why I have permitted you to live." Zuko gasped as two soldiers came forward with a prisoner who was chained hand and foot and pushed her to her knees. It was Katara. "This girl is quite the talker. She convinced me to allow you to go free, and in exchange she surrendered to me. Such a brave, young girl." Zhao smiled as he walked to Katara and pushed her face into the sand. "Don't you have any respect? Bow down before royalty, peasant."

"Leave her alone!" Zuko yelled in anger. Iroh tried to hold him back, but it was Zhao that convinced him to stand back.

"Careful, Prince Zuko. You wouldn't want this girl to burn to death." Zuko stepped back as he shook in anger, while Zhao's grin grew even more. "This girl is the key to my success and your failure. You should be grateful to her. She saved your life by sacrificing her own." Zuko wanted nothing more than to rip Zhao's throat out, but Katara raised her head and faced him. Tears were ready to escape her sorrowful face.

"Zuko, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I caused you so much pain. I don't deserve your pity. I only want you to be safe, along with the world. Please forgive me." Zuko starred at Katara, almost ready to cry himself. Zhao grabbed Katara's chains and brought her to her feet.

"How touching. However, it is time to take our leave, Prince Zuko. Enjoy your life of misery as I capture the Avatar. You will never be able to return home, you will never get your honor back, and your father will never love you. Just be thankful that you have your life." Zhao turned started to walk back to his ship, tugging on Katara's chains as he entered the ships hull. All Zuko could do was watch as his love was taken from him. As the three ships said away, Zuko fell to his knees, pounding on the sand as he yelled for her.

"Katara, why? Why did you do that? Why did you have to through your life away like that for me?" He lifted his head as tears stained his once strong face. "KATARA!"

* * *

That was a long one, eh? What did you think of the little twist? I hope you are enjoying this story. I'll try to update soon, but I might busy. Please review. Cya. 


	18. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

Iroh watched as the men reloaded the ship. He couldn't believe what a mess it was. Zhao had fired a cannonball at the stern, causing a giant hole to appear. It would take at least another two days to fix it. Then it would take another day to find Zhao. Iroh knew the admiral was dishonorable, but he never thought Zhao would stoop this low.

Iroh was more worried about Zuko. Now that Katara was gone, what would he do? He could go after Katara, but there was no guarantee she would still be alive when they got there. He could try to find the Avatar, but Zhao might have already had him in his custody. It seemed as if all hope had disappeared for the young prince.

When Iroh found Zuko, he was sitting on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Zuko was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice his uncle sneak up on him. He just stared blankly into the ocean when Iroh cleared his throat.

"I know you are depressed, Prince Zuko, but you can't stay like this forever. You must do something about your situation. If you don't, Zhao will get the Avatar and your honor…"

"My honor?" Zuko finally said. "My honor doesn't matter anymore. I could care less if Zhao has the Avatar. He's taken everything else away from me. Why shouldn't he take my crown?" Iroh looked in shock at his nephew. This wasn't the Zuko he knew. He had to do something about Zuko's state.

"Zuko, you can't be like this. Katara made a decision to save you. Do you think she would want you to waste your life on this cliff? No, she wouldn't. She would want you to save your country and the world. She would want you to have your seat on the throne so you could stop this horrible war. She would want you to be happy."

"How can I be happy without her?" Zuko asked as he continued to stare into the sea. "I have no will to live if it is without her." Iroh shook his head as he pulled something out of his sleeve. He threw it at Zuko's side and turned around.

"Before you decide to throw your life away, I suggest you read that." And with that, Iroh was gone. Zuko took the letter in his hand and opened it. He recognized the handwriting as Katara's as he read it to himself.

_My beloved Zuko,_

_If you are reading this by now, that means I am gone. Zhao has taken me prisoner in exchange for you and your crew's freedom. I tried my best to convince Zhao that you are no threat to him, that the Avatar is a bigger fish to catch, but I do not plan to tell him any information about Aang. Hopefully, you will be the one to get to Aang first so you can save your country and the world. _

_I hope you can forgive me for causing you so much pain. This must be so hard for you to read this letter knowing that my life is in danger. Please, you mustn't worry about me. You need to worry about your people and your honor. Don't come after me. I don't want you to suffer anymore than you have to because of me._

_I don't know the words to describe my feelings to you. Every time I was around you I was so confused. How could a Water Tribe peasant fall in love with a Fire Nation Prince? I know that our families would never hear of it, especially Lord Ozai and Sokka, but I couldn't care less. I love you so much, Zuko. It will be hard to live without you if not impossible, but perhaps it is better this way. I want you to be happy. I want you to become the Fire Lord so you can stop this war and protect your people. You deserve to be loved by your father. You deserve true happiness._

_Please tell Iroh that I will miss him, but I will miss you the most. I will never stop thinking about you, and though we may never meet again, your love will always be in my heart. Please don't forget me. I will always love you._

_Forever yours,_

_Katara_

The tears started to stain the writing on the letter. Zuko couldn't help but cry. It was the first time in two years, and all he could do was sit there and stare into the ocean. How could he be so stupid? How could he not go after her right now? He was sitting there wasting his life away as Katara was probably being tortured by Zhao, maybe even executed for his sake. No, he wouldn't sit there. He got up and headed back to his ship. He wouldn't let Zhao crush his dreams like he had crushed his heart.

* * *

Katara was awoken from her sleep when she heard the door unlock. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but it wasn't a pleasant one. She kept waking up from the clanging of soldiers walking around her cell. Now two soldiers came in with shackles. She quietly aloud them to secure the manacles on her ankles and then onto her arms. They then put an iron around her neck so they could lead her around like a dog. Surely there was no need for this, but she knew Zhao wanted to make her feel inferior.

She was led off the boat and then escorted by eight soldiers into a forest. Zhao didn't want her to escape. He wanted her in his grasp as tightly as possible. They got to a clearing where a giant tower was surrounded by a thick wall. It looked to be a fortress of some sort. In the back there was a fenced off area surrounded by stands. A post with chains stood in the middle along with a scaffold. Katara cringed when she saw the dried blood on it.

She was finally led into a room with nothing but a small table and a chair. The soldiers quickly sat her down and left. Not much longer did Zhao come in with a greedy smile on his face. He started to circle Katara like a tiger circling prey. Katara kept a strong face and eye contact to let him know she wasn't afraid.

"So, Katara," he said with amusement. "Are you ready to cooperate?" Katara didn't answer him. She only sat in silence and looked away. "You can make this very easy on yourself. I could make you an honorary citizen of the Fire Nation if you only tell me what I want. You could live a very luxurious life with no worries. If you wanted to, I could make you my wife."

"Why would I want to marry you?" Katara asked. "All you want is power. You couldn't love me if you wanted to. What do you know about love?" Zhao laughed at her answer.

"I know that I would be a better husband than Zuko. All he wants is his honor back. He is a disgrace. He doesn't deserve you." Katara didn't say anything, so Zhao continued. "But we are getting off the subject. Let's get back to your Avatar friend. Where can I find him?"

"Are you that stupid? Do you know how long it has been since I have seen him last? Even if I wanted to tell a monkey-faced monster where he was, which I don't, I wouldn't be able to." That remark was rewarded with a hard slap against the face, causing her to fall out of her chair and onto the ground. Zhao smiled, waiting for her to cry, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't give him the pleasure to see a tear fall from her eyes.

"You should watch your words, little girl. They may be your last." Zhao gently pulled her up to her knees and then knelt down to her level. "That would be true that you might not know the whereabouts of the Avatar, but you must know where he is heading." Katara didn't speak, which earned her another slap. "The last time I saw him was at the North Pole when I almost destroyed the Northern Water Tribe. The Moon Spirit was dead, but she somehow came back to life when your friend pulled me underwater with that coy fish trick. I survived, and I am stronger for it. Why don't you start with the Avatar's weaknesses so I can defeat him when I find him?" Katara looked at him again and started to speak.

"Aang won't come for me. He doesn't even know that I am here. I will never betray him to you. You might as well kill me now." Zhao smiled once again and lifted her chin.

"Would you like to know a secret, Princess Katara?" Zhao said slyly. Katara only scowled at him more.

"What makes you think I am a princess?" she asked. Zhao began to laugh again as he ripped her necklace off her neck.

"You are Chief Hakoda's daughter, are you not? This necklace is specifically passed down to the princesses of the Water Tribes. I saw this necklace on one other person. She had her hair in a braid just like yours, and her skin was tan and smooth, the smoothest I have ever felt. But her eyes, they were so blue and full of fire, just like yours. She gave up here life for her village, just like you have for your prince. I tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't tell me where her husband was. If she had, she would have been saved." Katara stared at him in disbelief.

"It was you? You captured my mother?" Zhao smiled again as he rose.

"I can still remember how she screamed when I tortured her. She tasted so good, too. Then when I started the flames to kill her…" He was interrupted by a punch to the face. Somehow, Katara had collected enough water in the air to freeze her handcuffs off her wrists. She was now trying to bring down Zhao with her fists.

"You murderer! You killed my mother, you bastard!" The guards heard her yells and came running in. They finally seized her as Zhao collected himself. He knew she would react like this, which made it easier for him to punch her in the ribs, causing her to cough up blood.

"I tried to treat you like a princess, but now I must use force. I thought I could talk some sense into you, but you are just like your mother. I won't kill you, Katara, but I can still leave you half dead. As long as you are barely hanging onto life, it will still be enough for the Avatar to turn himself over to me." He smiled as he grabbed Katara's chin and kissed her. His breath was so horrible that she thought she was going to vomit. He finally released her for air and said, "I hope you have enjoyed our little talk, because the guards aren't as talkative as I am."

The guards finally took her away and put her in a pillory for six hours. She wouldn't receive any food, but the guards were allowed to jeer at her and throw buckets of cold water on her. Zhao ordered that her face remain untouched and that she wasn't defiled, but they could do anything else besides that. Katara knew she would catch a cold if not pneumonia.

After that, they pushed her head into a tub of cold water for a couple of hours. Each time they pushed her under they held her in it longer. They laughed as she struggled for air. They joked about her being able to swim and breathe under her own element. The last time they pulled her out they had to give her CPR because she stopped breathing.

Zhao then ordered her to the rack, where they stretched her for two hours. She tried not to scream by thinking that it would only please them, but she did in the end when she felt her left shoulder pull out of its socket. She decided she would take any pain for Aang that they put upon her, no matter how severe.

The next thing they did was tie her up and sent her through a gauntlet. She managed to get three broken ribs and her left arm smashed, along with a lot of bruises on her back. Zhao told the men to be easy on her, but she knew they hadn't listened.

They finally took her to a room and suspended her from the ceiling by her fingers. They added weights to her ankles until almost all her fingers were dislocated. The weight around her ankles would also make her limp in pain if she tried to walk.

Zhao was on fire by this point. Even though he had tortured her to the greatest extent, she hadn't said anything. Well, there was one thing left to do with her. If the next thing didn't make her talk, then nothing would.

"I tried to be easy on you, Princess Katara, but I'm afraid you leave me with no other choice. Take her to her cell. Give her nothing to eat or drink. If she doesn't talk by morning, then she will be flogged in front of the entire army." Everyone gasped at his order, but the soldiers did as they were told. They knew if they disobeyed him that they would probably be whipped next to the waterbender.

They took Katara and threw her in her cell. She limped over to the window and wrapped her arms around the bars. She wondered if all this torture was worth it. She wanted to see Zuko so bad._ No, you gave your life up for him. He probably hates you now. He's probably glad you are gone._ She finally fell to her knees and broke down. All she wanted to do was be with Zuko. She wanted him to hold her in his warm arms, but he never would. She belonged to Zhao now, and she would never see her prince again. This was one nightmare she wouldn't wake up from.

* * *

That was pretty intense. I had to use some things from other stories, so please don't hurt me if you see some of your ideas in here. You know you liked it. It will probably be a while before I update. I have a lot of things to do, so please be patient. Cya. 


	19. Insanity

So did you all see the Avatar Season Premiere? That was pretty intense, more than my story. I'm still shaking from watching it. I still can't believe Zuko and Iroh cut off their topknots. Kind of like when samurais had to cut off their topknots off in the Mejii Era. The more I watch this show the more symbolism I find, but enough of that. Zuko better grow his hair back soon. He just looks ugly without it. You can't have a bald Zuko! Sorry. Here's the next chapter.

**Insanity**

"Admiral Zhao, are you sure it is necessary to treat the girl like this? She is only a child, after all." Zhao had been enjoying his wine when General Chon had interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't worry, general. I am well aware that she is only fifteen. If I leave her long enough to ponder her fate, she will give in."

"Maybe we should give her an extra day, admiral." Zhao thought about this idea for a moment, then a smile grew across his twisted fate.

"Excellent idea, general. I will give her an extra day to give in. I would like you to send out word of her punishment. I want all royalty in the area to see that the Fire Nation will not tolerate insubordination."

"But, admiral, don't you think that is a bad idea? We are not the most popular. The crowd could riot. Do you really want that?" The admiral turned to his general with a look of confidence.

"They know how powerful we are. They wouldn't dare riot. This will be a testament to that theory. Besides, if word reaches far enough, the Avatar will come to her rescue. I would say that is a great idea." The general's face twisted with fair. Surely no one was as cruel as Zhao, but he had to obey him.

"I understand, admiral. Would you like me to tell the girl?" Zhao stood up and finished his glass of wine.

"No, get the notice out. I will be the one to tell her."

"Yes, admiral."

* * *

Katara lay on the floor. She didn't care if it was cold. She could barely feel anything anymore. The only thing she felt was pain. She prayed that the pain would stop, but she knew Zhao wouldn't let it. She was at his mercy.

Suddenly the door opened. She turned her head slowly to see Zhao in front of her. All she could do was scowl at him, trying to make him think he hadn't win. He only laughed as he knelt down next to her.

"Still defiant, are we?" he asked.

"What do you want? It isn't morning yet. Has my execution been moved up?"

"No, my dear princess. On the contrary, it has been moved back. You see, I didn't think it was fair to give you such a short amount of time to think this over. I can still give you your freedom if you help me." Katara only turned away from him.

"I've already told you. I will never betray Aang." She promised herself she would never betray Aang, not even if it meant her death. Then Zhao did something unexpected. He turned her over on her back and started to kiss her. She tried to fight him, but she was too weak. He started undressing her until there was nothing left except her undergarments. He finally stood up and gave her one last look.

"You have an excellent body. I wish I didn't have to cover it with bruises. I will take your clothes for now. You have one day to think about your little dilemma. If you don't say anything, then I will make sure you feel all the pain in the word." He finally left her as she cried.

Was he trying to play with her mind by making her go insane? Was that his idea of a bad joke? _No,_ Katara decided. _He's serious. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. If I don't say anything, he will kill me. What should I do, Zuko? Please help me!_

* * *

Well, again I'm sorry it took me so long to update. During the next week, I promise to bring you the biggest chapter of my story. Please be patient until then. Happy Easter, everyone. Cya. 


	20. Only You, Katara

Sorry. I'm so horrible at updates. I've been so busy with so much stuff that I couldn't even focus on writing. Also, I had a major writer's block, but I'm back now. So sit back and enjoy this episode of _Of Love and War._

**Only You, Katara**

Katara lay on the floor for the rest of the day. She couldn't sleep at all. She was too weak, too hungry, and too cold. Those weren't the only reasons, however. She couldn't shake off what Zhao had done to her. He had taken her clothes and her mother's necklace. It made her blood turn cold at the thought of being raped by him.

How could she have let this happen? Why was this all happening to her? She could remember the days she spent with her grandmother taking care of the chores. She could remember riding on Appa with her brother and Aang. She could remember all of the times she spent with Zuko.

"Zuko," she whispered to herself. How she longed to see his face again. She remembered when he kidnapped her with Jun. He had brought her dinner and taken care of her after she saved him from the ocean. She remembered training with him and saving him from the YuuYan archers. He had saved her from Jet and had opened up to her. He had given her her mother's necklace back. She remembered the kiss she shared with him in her dreams.

She wanted to see her Zuko so bad, but Katara couldn't do anything. She had chosen her fate. Zuko would live and she would probably die. She looked out her window and saw all the people sitting outside in the stands. She noticed a special box surrounded by guards with a teenage girl in it. _So the princess of the Fire Nation has come also,_ she thought. _Zhao wants to make an example of me. This is my fate, to be an example for the Fire Nation._

She then heard the door open to her cell. Outside stood two guards and Admiral Zhao with her clothes. He signaled the guards in with a smile. Zhao then spoke to Katara as the guards chained her ankles and wrists. "Have you decided? Your fate can be changed. All you have to do is tell me what I want." Katara just turned her head in defiance. Zhao chuckled and then started her clothes on fire. "Fine. Your adoring audience awaits your performance. Don't disappoint them."

* * *

The guards marched Katara to the center of the arena and chained her to the whipping post in the middle. Zhao came forward with a whip in his hand to address the audience. "Fire Nation, ladies and gentleman, and her highness Princess Azula! The Fire Nation is the most powerful nation of all! We are superior to other benders! We must let everyone know that our power is the greatest, and that we will not stand for insubordination! We will rule this world when Sozen's Comet returns! The Fire Nation will be unstoppable!" The crowd cheered as Zhao continued his speech. He then turned to Katara, who still had that defiant look in her eyes. "We have captured one of the Avatar's friends. Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe has refused to cooperate. She will be an example that defiance will not be tolerated by the Fire Nation." 

Walking up to Katara, he lifted her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "This is your last chance, princess. Will you reconsider my question?"

"I've already given you my answer. I will never betray the Avatar." Zhao smiled as he let the whip loose.

"Then I will not hold back." Zhao chuckled as he cracked the whip in front of her. It was surrounded by a stream of flame, which caused an excited uproar in the crowd. He then walked behind her and yelled to the crowd. "This is the power of the Fire Nation!"

A sharp pain went down Katara's back as the whip cracked. She could feel her bones burning inside of her. She tried not to scream as Zhao continued, but she couldn't help the tear fall down her cheek. She knew no one would save her. She was alone at Zhao's mercy.

Zhao finally quit after Katara fell to her knees. Her back was a mess of blood and sweat. He smiled again as a fireball appeared in his hand. "Say hello to your mother for me." He was about to through it when a blast of fire hit his hand. He looked around to see who would dare interrupt his torture session. "Who dares to stop the Fire Nation?"

"I do." Zhao turned around to see a man in a black ninja suit. Two blades were attached to his back, but the unmistakable blue demon mask told him who this intruder was.

"Well, if it isn't the blue spirit? I've been waiting for you. Have you come to save the girl? No matter. You will not get away this time. Guards! Attack him!" He looked over his shoulder when he saw that no one had answered. All of his guards had been knocked out. "Alright then. I will take you on myself. If you win, you may take the girl. If you lose, you will show your face and be executed immediately." The blue spirit nodded and then threw a smoke bomb on the floor. It set off numerous bombs which completely covered the stadium in smoke. No one would witness the fight.

Zhao cleared a small area of smoke with his fire blasts, allowing him to see Katara and the blue spirit. "No one will see you. Remove your mask so I may know who you are."

"As you wish," the blue spirit said as he untied his mask. Katara's eyes grew as the mask was lifted from her savior's face. It was Zuko.

"I knew it was you, Prince Zuko," Zhao pronounce. "You saved the Avatar. You are a traitor to the Fire Nation. If you would have just let me have the Avatar, you could have lived. Why have you come here today? This girl shouldn't mean anything to you. She is a sworn enemy of the Fire Nation. You could never be with her. Why would you save her?" Zuko looked at Zhao with flames in his eyes.

"Because I love her." Katara gasped when he said this. He actually came all this way to save her. "I love Katara with all of my heart. I was so blind earlier. I should have fought to save her from your treachery. I don't even know if she loves me after I failed to keep her out of danger, but I do know this. I would give up anything for her, my throne, my honor, even my life. I will never abandon her, and I will stop at nothing to get her back."

"Then you have sealed your fate. I will defeat you and then disgrace you once again." Zhao charged at Zuko with lighted fists. Zuko pulled out his swords and blocked them. Zhao did everything he could to hit Zuko, but Zuko dodged every punch. There was a new presence in the prince. He didn't hesitate. He had nothing to hold him back. Almost every flame Zuko threw hit Zhao until Zuko sent the admiral flying to the ground with a sickening thud. Zuko then went to Katara to cut the chains that bond her to the post. Katara barely had any energy in her body. The sight of her battered body made Zuko's blood boil, but Katara's soft voice calmed him.

"You came for me," she whispered in pain. "Why would you risk your life for me?" Zuko smiled as he held her.

"I love you, Katara. I would do anything for you. I don't need the world or my throne. I need one thing to live. Katara, it's only you that I need in life." Katara smiled and buried her head in his chest.

"I love you too, Zuko. Thank you." Zuko felt her fall into unconsciousness in his arms, so he gently laid her on his back. He then grabbed his mask and walked to Zhao. He put on his mask as Zhao continued to cough up blood.

"If you wish, you may tell my father that I have betrayed my country for a waterbender. He will be happy that he has a reason to kill me, but make sure he knows this. If anyone tries to touch my Katara, I will kill them slowly and painfully." Zuko started to walk away when Zhao threw a fireball at him in a last attempt to stop him.

"I will not be defeated by a disgraced prince and his waterbending whore!" he yelled as the ball of flames approached his target. Zhao smiled in victory, but then saw the fireball coming back at him. Zuko had swung his sword at the fireball and sent it back at the admiral. Zhao screamed in pain as the fire consumed him. Zuko could here his screams as he made his way out of the prison.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Princess Azula viewed the carnage that they had missed. No one had seen the fight since it was hidden in the smoke. Azula smiled as the elderly women spoke. 

"This blue spirit is powerful. He was able to sneak in here undetected and save the Water Tribe Princess. He has also defeated Admiral Zhao."

"I fear that the Water Tribe Princess might even be stronger than this intruder. She is a master in waterbending, and she can heal as well. If these two escape, they could be a threat to the Fire Nation."

"Let them go," Azula said as she picked up the necklace that lay next to the admiral's corpse. "I have a feeling we will meet again. I look forward to our meeting, Princess Katara."

* * *

Well, that's all for now. What did you think? There will be more. I promise. Again, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Please forgive me. I'll try to update soon. Cya. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Love Over War**

"Everyone, listen up!" All the people in the village turned their heads towards the loud voice. They finally bowed down in front of the voice when they realized they voice belonged to Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. "I would rather have you all look at me. Where is the mayor of this town?" An old man with a long, silver beard stood up. (Try to imagine Pie Mai from Kill Bill.)

"What honor do we owe to the crowned princess of the Fire Nation?" Azula quickly grabbed a scroll and unraveled it. On it was a picture of the Blue Spirit with writing on it.

"Listen carefully. A few days ago, a man calling himself the Blue Spirit snuck into a Fire Nation prison and kidnapped the princess of the Southern Water Tribes. She was being held under safe custody so she could see the Fire Nation Lord Ozai to discuss business, but the Blue Spirit took her hostage, along with killing the Admiral Zhao. We must apprehend this criminal at all costs. Anyone that helps him will be considered an enemy of the Fire Nation and an accessory to crime as well. He is very dangerous, but we want him alive. I am sure you will cooperate with us."

"I wish we could help you with your search, but we have not seen this man or any princess besides you." The mayor bowed in respect. "If we do see him, we will not let him escape."

"I appreciate your loyalty. As you were." Azula stepped down from the platform and went to her advisors.

"Under safe custody, Princess Azula. That was truly genius."

"The Blue Spirit will surely be hated for his criminal acts."

"Yes," Azula said with a smirk, "and he has no where to go now. I can focus my energies on my mission. It's time to pay a visit to my dear brother." Azula and her advisors left, not knowing who had all heard her message.

* * *

Aang was sitting on the river side when Sokka returned in his sunhat. Sokka immediately told the airbender what Azula had said.

"Are you sure that it was Katara?" Aang asked.

"She said the princess of the Southern Water Tribes. My dad is the chief. That makes her a princess." Aang turned to pet Momo as he thought. "I'm really starting to get worried, Aang. We've been looking for Katara for a long time. I know you have learned waterbending and you need to learn earthbending, but don't you think Katara will be in trouble if we leave her with that Blue Spirit?" Aang thought about this for a second. He remembered how the Blue Spirit had saved him. Then he remembered that the Blue Spirit was indeed Zuko. If Zuko really was evil, he would have killed Katara. _No,_ Aang said to himself. _Katara will be alright. The only reason why he wants her is to bait me. I need to learn earthbending and firebending yet._

"I think Katara will be alright for now. The Blue Spirit did save me. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt an innocent." Aang climbed up on Appa and sat next to Sokka. "We should hurry up. The sooner I learn earthbending, the sooner we can see Katara. Yip! Yip!"

* * *

Katara slowly awoke from her sleep and tried to sit up. She wished she hadn't, because a tremendous pain shot through her whole body, causing her to scream and fall back on her bed. She tried to open her eyes, but the room was still blurry, making her head spin. She thought she would faint from the pain and hunger, but then she heard it.

"Don't move, Katara. You'll only make the pain worse." Katara's shot wide open. _Could it possibly be him? Did he come save me?_ She looked to her side and almost started to cry.

"Zu…ko?" His name felt so good to say, even if it just was a whisper. She couldn't believe it was him. She thought it was just a dream, but it was real. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Katara," Zuko said. His voice was no longer rough and snobbish, but soft and loving. "You went through quite an ordeal. I imagine you won't be able to move much for awhile. You won't fully recover until we get back to the South Pole."

"The South Pole? Zuko, are we really going…" Zuko nodded. He picked up a bowl of soup and spooned the liquid slowly into her mouth. It was so warm and good. She was so hungry; she could have probably eaten anything.

"You must be hungry. I imagine Zhao didn't let you have anything to eat. I want to go back to the South Pole for a reason. We need to get you back for healing. I'm sure you will be happy to see your family again. There is something else. I probably am not welcomed back in my country anymore. I'm sure my cruel father will never accept me as his son. When you were gone, I realized that I was a fool. I need to be with you, Katara. I want to be a part of your family. I never want to leave your side again. You are the one has softened my heart in this horrible war. I want to be with you. And if that means giving up my thrown, my country, and my honor, then so be it. I only need you. I choose love over war. I said I would always protect you, and I will. I will never let anything happen to you as long as you promise me one thing. Promise me that you will never give up on us. You have to fight."

"Zuko, I'm so sorry." By now, tears were streaming down her face. She used all of her strength to sit up and hug him. She didn't want to let go of him. She felt the same as he did. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. "I put you through so much pain. I will never leave you again, Zuko. I want to be with you. I love you." Zuko smiled as they shared a passionate kiss. She tasted so sweet. He didn't want to let her go, but he released her and laid her down back on the bed.

"I love you, too." He started to leave, but he felt a weak hand holding his sleeve.

"Please don't leave me. Stay with me." Zuko smiled as he sat down and held her hand. Memories rushed through his head, including the time he kissed her after she had become ill. She asked him to stay with her that time too. He watched her as she fell asleep.

"I will always be with you, Katara. I will never leave you again. I will always love you."

* * *

Alright. That's it. That's the end. Fin. Finale. Ok, I'm a bad liar. The second season, or book, whatever, starts in about three months. I need a break for my other stories. I hope you can wait that long. Please be patient. Thanks for all the reviewers. Without you guys, I wouldn't have the drive to do this. Keep an eye open for the next season. Cya. 


End file.
